Wrong from the Start
by WalkingDream
Summary: Kagome finds that she has to mate with Sesshoumaru. Will things work out or will they be pegged as 'wrong from the start?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome thought it odd, the scene that met her eyes when she climbed up the stairs to her family shrine. In a pair of khaki shorts, a white t-shirt with some red on it, and a despondently glum expression, was Inuyasha lying in the middle of… well, dirt. In a position that made him look as if he was preparing to be drawn and quartered.

She stood and tried to comprehend what she was seeing. In all the years she's known him, she has never known him to be so gloomy. 'Perhaps he's out of ramen,' she thought to herself. She discarded that thought, remembering that Inuyasha's parents had given him an entire room full of ramen, that they kept well stocked. Kagome quirked her head to the side wondering what could possibly make Inuyasha become so depressed. They've known each other since they were 15 years old; five years. Kagome could recall a range of emotions and actions coming from Inuyasha but none of them involving him quietly lying down. Truthfully, it was the quiet part that really worried her.

Kagome walked over towards Inuyasha and looked down at him. She couldn't help but laugh at his horrified expression and wondered how long exactly he was like this for. "Inuyasha, what are you doing," Kagome asked, trying not laugh any more.

"I was so happy," Inuyasha said as if happiness was a fleeting memory; maintaining the same expression.

"Huh," Kagome gave him a "have you finally lost it" kind of look.

Inuyasha then sat up and rested his arms on bent knees. He stared blankly at the ground in front of him. Kagome was still standing above him wondering what could've possibly happened. "Kami," Inuyasha suddenly said, looking up towards the sky. "Please, please, if you have any shred of mercy for a poor hanyou boy. Do not allow such cruel things to happen."

Kagome was now truly frightened for her friend. He had seriously gone over the deep end and lost any piece of sanity he's ever had. "Okay Inuyasha," she said kneeling down, draping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm gonna take you home," she stood up and with Inuyasha on her back. She thanked the merciful Kamis that Inuyasha lived three houses down from her family's shrine and that he wasn't all too heavy.

Inuyasha still had a vacant look in his eyes as Kagome carried him down the street. Other streetwalkers looked at them curiously. Kagome smiled thoroughly embarrassed, Inuyasha however, didn't notice. Kagome walked through the gates of Inuyasha's property and attempted to knock on the door with her hand. Deciding that that would be impossible for her, she leaned over and knocked on the door using her head.

When the door opened, she was still face down and only saw the door openers feet. "Hey, I think Inuyasha has finally lost it," she laughed breathlessly. She walked passed whoever opened the door and went to the main room.

"Kagome," she automatically recognized Touga's voice. "What on earth happened to Inuyasha?"

Kagome plopped him onto the couch and she sank down to the floor. Kagome laid her head back on that same couch. "I think," she said breathless. "I'm going to die"," she closed her eyes. "Can't breathe… so tired… should've trained harder with Kaede…"

"Touga," Kagome heard a female voice say with mild arrogance. "I wasn't aware you were going to provide such amusing entertainment today".

"Oh they're fine Satori," Touga reassured sounding unsure. "What happened," Touga asked while he watched the two of them.

"Inuyasha... finally lost it," she breathlessly said. "Sooo heavy… must rid world of ramen…"

"How dare you disgrace the home of my Lord and his family," a high pitched nasally voice cried. "Fix yourself at once, girl!"

Kagome's head shot up and immediately spotted the owner of the horrendous voice. She grabbed Inuyasha's phone that was falling out of his pocket and threw it at the three foot green little imp. "Can it Jaken," she said knocking him in the head. Her eyes widened a fraction as realization slowly washed over her. "Jaken," she questioned to herself. She then shifted her eyes over and then up to meet the curious gaze of a certain Taiyoukai brother of Inuyasha.

"Why you impudent disrespectful," Jaken was shouting at the top of his lungs with a balled of fist in the air.

"Jaken, enough," the Taiyoukai warned.

"You've aged Sesshoumaru," Kagome said full knowing that demons didn't age after they've reached a certain age

"As have you," he responded completely serious. "I see that you're still bothering yourself with a certain nuisance," he said regarding a still dazed Inuyasha.

"Yes, and seeing that you are standing here, in this house, in this country, I now know why Inuyasha was saying goodbye to his happiness asking Kami to save a 'poor hanyou boy'," Kagome said.

"It gets better," Sesshoumaru said and then looked towards his father. "Doesn't it father?"

Touga narrowed his eyes at his son. "Kagome," he said with a smile. "Why don't you sit at the table with us while Inuyasha comes to his senses. It has – after all - been a little under five years since you and Sesshoumaru were acquainted with each other."

Kagome ignored the fact that Touga maneuvered everyone until she was sitting next to Sesshoumaru. She also ignored the annoyed look on Sesshoumaru's face as everyone beamed at them. She also ignored Izayoi's eyes tearing up. But there was no way she could ignore what came out of Touga's mouth.

"Kagome, we all love you and consider you a part of this family," Touga smiled and both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's mothers nodded in agreement. "We would like for you and Sesshoumaru to mate."

Kagome stared; void of any emotion or reaction.

Touga's hopeful smile vanished when Kagome remained frozen in her seat. "Uhm Kagome," Touga questioned, waving a hand in her line of vision.

"Kagome isn't home right now," she said monotone.

"We would really like for you to consider it," Izayoi said sweetly.

Kagome blinked herself out of her trance while Sesshoumaru remained a silent spectator. "You want me," she said slowly. "To forever be with Mr. Killing Perfection over here. A man who has entire history books depicting his hatred for humans. A man who've I've barely known for 5 months before he moved to England. Is that what I am understanding," she asked uncertain.

Touga nodded his head from side to side. "Well, yes. Basically."

"Wh-y," she drew out slowly, dazed.

"Well it is near time for me to step down as ruler of the West. But in order for Sesshoumaru to take my place the Council demands that he is mated," Touga explained.

"Aaaaaand," she once again slowly drew out her question.

"With a mate the council is better convinced that an heir will be conceived," Touga said.

Kagome stared at him blankly. "Kagura," she whispered. "Kagura can do it," she said a little louder this time. "From what I've heard she loves to practice making babies with Sesshoumaru".

Sesshoumaru scoffed from beside her.

"I wouldn't allow it," Sesshoumaru's mother – Satori – said.

"Kagome," Touga said sympathetically. "Sesshoumaru is in a very delicate position," he tried to reason. "He takes over the company next month, in no more than six months he will have taken over all of the West's affairs, and there are rumors of the Panthers starting an uprising. We can't allow just anyone to become his mate," he looked straight into her eyes, deadly serious.

"Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly agree to this," she looking towards Sesshoumaru and then back to Touga.

"He failed to find a suitable mate; he has no say in the matter," Touga replied deadpan to which Sesshoumaru growled. "I really would really hate for it to come to this. However, being a descendent of Midoriko, you have the responsibility of upholding peace between the species. If needed, an unbreakable agreement can be made saying that you and my son will mate to ensure said peace."

Kagome stood up without saying a word. She stood motionless for a moment and then turned around and sat in the same position as she had earlier.

She leaned her head back on the couch. "Inuyasha," she blandly.

"Yes, Kagome," he replied just as bland and lifeless.

"I have to mate with your brother," she simply stated. "I also have to have his babies. You're going to be an uncle."

"I have to become his pupil and learn the business and train under him," he said monotone. "When he throws me out of the window, will you visit me at the hospital?"

"If I go into labor… we can have adjoining rooms."

Inuyasha lifted his arm and made a fist. "Brofist?"

Kagome met his fist with hers. "Brofist".

Izayoi couldn't help but laugh at the two of them engaging in conversation as half dead zombies. Then she laughed at the slight oxymoron.

"This could work out," Touga said, to which the three of them looked at him questioningly.

"What," he exclaimed. "It could."

"I've never seen a naked man before," they all heard Kagome say. "Inuyasha, I don't think I'll survive if I have to see Sesshy junior," she said both calmly and dazed.

Touga than met his face with his and palm and Sesshoumaru started to rub his temples.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is an arrogant asshole who follows rules and traditions and shit to a t," Inuyasha said listless. "You have bigger things to worry about".

"The bigger, is what I'm worried about," Kagome said staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"We're screwed," Satori said to Touga. "The council will never approve of this. How does a human woman of 20 years in this day and age never lay eyes on a naked man?"

"I don't know," Touga answered honestly. "All those times she spent the night in Inuyasha's room and all those weekends Inuyasha spent the night over at her place. Who would've known that they were truly just sleeping?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his father. "You chose a woman who you thought slept with Inuyasha," he asked disgusted.

"Oh come one! We all thought it," Touga exclaimed. "Well the company dinner is in less than a week. Do you think she'll be ready when we announce the engagement," Touga asked to no one in particular.

Satori shot him a look and then turned her attention to where Kagome and Inuyasha were listlessly conversing.

"I mean Sesshoumaru's so big," her eyes widened as she emphasized the word big. "And I'm so small... I just don't see how that could possibly work out."

Satori looked back at Touga through narrowed eyes. "Try asking that question again after you just heard what came out of her mouth," she spat.

Touga let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay," Kagome breathed out, standing up. "Inuyasha," she turned to face him and saw his still listless appearance. She then smacked Inuyasha right out of his trance.

Inuyasha quickly jumped up, gripping the side of his head. "Oi what was that for wench," he shouted suddenly enthused.

Kagome pointed a finger. "There is a silver lining to all of this," she slowly nodded her head.

Kagome was now pointing both of her index fingers, having them parallel to each other. "Our futures – behind; in the shadows – of Sesshoumaru don't require us to do any real work. We can laze around knowing that he'll take care of everything".

Inuyasha thought for a second. "That, doesn't sound too bad," he said slowly, unsure.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's face with a life or death expression. "It's the only thing we have to cling to," she then gripped Inuyasha's shirt and pulled him closer. "The only thing," she emphasized each word.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said becoming more upbeat "And there are laws now. He can't do half the things that he used to do to me centuries ago."

"And I've always wanted to have kids anyways," Kagome said.

"Brofist," Inuyasha asked with a smile.

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Brofist," she agreed and then they proceeded to bump fists.

Touga wore a triumphant smile as they all overheard the conversation that just occurred. "I knew it would work out," he said confidently.

"Oh, and they're called pups Kagome," Inuyasha could be heard saying to Kagome.

"Huh," she asked confused.

"We call our youth's pups, not babies or kids," Inuyasha explained.

"What am I supposed to sing to it? Rock a by pup?"

"Once again Touga," Satori said with arms crossed. "Try repeating your question."

Touga buried his face in his hands as Izayoi patted his back trying to stifle a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Inuyasha left quickly after they came out of shock. However, she apparently didn't leave fast enough because she got invited – or more like politely told – to lunch the following day. Normally, she would love to spend time with the Takahashi's. But this was not a normal circumstance. In fact, she was still plotting ways to get out of it. To which she came up with absolutely nothing. She slowly – very slowly – walked to the Takahashi house. When she got to the front door, she even lifted her arm up slowly in hopes that a marvelous full proof plan would come to her before she knocked on the door.

But alas, none came and she was knocking on the door, disappointed in herself. Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation for her impending doom.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to see that Kagome had her eyes clenched tight. He tried to recall if she had been 'challenged' in any way. When he couldn't, he decided that he obviously didn't know her well enough to notice her not as obvious flaws.

"Miko, why are your eyes closed," Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Once I open them I have to face this nightmare," she said eyes still closed.

"Imagine how I feel," Kagome opened her eyes to his comment. "My future heir is getting half of their qualities from," Sesshoumaru paused briefly and looked her over with disdain. "You."

"Real nice Sesshoumaru," She said walking past him. "But at least you're consistent; you've been an impossible jerk since the first day we met."

Sesshoumaru smiled smugly and shut the door. "I'm touched that you remembered me so well. Besides that offensive noise you use as a voice, I can barely remember you."

Kagome scoffed. "Oh Sesshoumaru, I know we've only talked to each other a few times in the past, but is your memory really that bad?"

"This Sesshoumaru has an excellent memory miko," Sesshoumaru taunted. "I have 99 problems but a bad memory is not one of them."

"Yeah," Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a weary look. "Pop culture is apparently."

Kagome noticed Touga and Satori waiting for them at the table. Kagome took a seat across for Satori and next to Sesshoumaru. "Where's Inuyasha and Izayoi," Kagome asked.

"They won't be joining us," Touga said scratching his head. "Inuyasha didn't quite realize the full extent of your recent engagement until later that night and protested to say the least."

"That's my Inuyasha," Kagome laughed softly.

"_Your _Inuyasha," Satori asked with an accusatory tone.

Just then Kagome's cell phone buzzed from inside her pocket. She nervously shifted her eyes as if to pretend she didn't notice that it was her phone going off. Touga told her go ahead and answer it, to which she apologized laughing nervously.

"Hello," Kagome answered, getting ready to move from the table but Touga motioned for her to just stay seated.

"Kagome whatever you do don't listen to anything that crazy senile old dog has to say," a frantic Inuyasha yelled through the phone. "And whatever you do, don't forget that Sesshoumaru is a sick evil sadistic crotchety old bastard and ask yourself what kind of evil being could birth that into the world! You really want him spoutin his evil seed inside of you, implanting Satan's spawn inside of you," Inuyasha waited for a response.

"Uhhh," Kagome said dumbfounded into the phone.

"Aaand," Inuyasha said loudly. "He is over seven hundred years old Kagome. Seven. Hundred. Years. Old," he emphasized his age. "The bastards prolly too old to even get his damn dick up!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's phone, crushed it in his hand and then tossed it behind him. "What is this meeting for exactly father; I do have things to attend and accomplish."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed angrily. "Like buying me a new phone!"

Touga cleared his throat but it was Satori that spoke up. "We've decided that you will be mated and marked the night following next week's company dinner," she said looking at Kagome.

Kagome could feel her breath hitch in her throat.

"Then of course your things will be moved to either here or to Sesshoumaru's house. Wherever you two decide to reside," Satori informed her.

Kagome blinked twice. "So, I don't have a choice in who I get to marry. I can't go at my own pace. I can't choose the date in which I forever promise myself to well pretty much a complete stranger," Kagome's voice was growing louder with each point. "I don't have a choice in having my virginity ripped away from me so I can produce heirs for YOUR family. But I can have a say in whether I live at one of two places that AREN'T my home? Thank you so very much for that privilege," Kagome gritted out angrily.

"Of all the miko's, female demons, and whatevers," Kagome said calm but angry. "I just had to be the one to get stuck with this," she said more to herself than anyone else. A look of disgust slowly etched itself onto Kagome's face.

"Oh my God," Kagome said in horror. "Our babies are going to be exactly like Inuyasha. But worse."

"Kagome," Touga said in a reassuring tone. "We did attempt to find another demoness for Sesshoumaru to mate. But truth of the matter is, you are the only one we like and the only one Sesshoumaru didn't threaten to kill just to get out of it."

Kagome quickly turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru. "You couldn't have the decency to threaten my life either," she shrieked. "Answer me why; right now mister!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance to her high pitched voice. "Unfortunately, you're the only one with a modicum of any potential," he said dismissively. "Your bloodlines are strong, meaning your miko abilities should be adequate. Although I find you are lacking in intelligence, looks, and feminine demeanor. I'd rather not sire a weakling."

"Why you," Kagome seethed.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Unbelievably intelligent, incredibly handsome, all powerful youkai who is superior to you in every way,"

Kagome gave him her best death glare and he could've sworn that she growled at him.

Touga and Satori exchanged worried glances. They were both beginning to doubt the future of the House of the West.

"We just want to go over what would happen exactly when the mating happens," Touga said interrupting Kagome throwing daggers at Sesshoumaru through narrowed eyes.

Kagome waited in anticipation for Touga to continue. However, with each second that passed in silence her heart beat that much faster. She closely watched him look for the right words. Or maybe he was just trying to create a dramatic atmosphere.

Satori rolled her eyes. "Once he bites you on your neck by your clavicle, he'll transfer some of his youkai through your blood stream. And then you are technically mated. Simple."

Touga nodded his head in approval. He silently commended her on making it sound so human and simple.

"Well, does it hurt," she asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Not at all," Satori said straightforward.

Touga looked at her and was going to speak up to object, however, Satori silenced him with her stare.

Kagome took a deep breath. She went ahead and decided to just accept her fate. She'd like to fight until the bitter end and go down swinging but she really didn't have a choice. If she didn't willingly agree, she knew that Touga could very well enforce a 'treaty' of sorts between humans and demons or threaten a feud or something. 'At least it wouldn't hurt,' she tried to focus on the few good things then the many many bad things that came with all this.

"My grandfather's old," she thoughtfully said. "It'll break his heart to know about all this."

Touga felt a pang of guilt in his heart, while both Satori and Sesshoumaru felt nothing but boredom.

"I want a wedding," Kagome said resolved. "Just a small one at my family's shrine. I want a white dress and a cake and a ring also. And as far as anyone's concerned, I want to get married because I love him," she struggled saying the last part.

"Done," Touga said almost immediately. "With Sesshoumaru becoming owner of the company, it would be beneficial for his image. We can have the ceremony on the same day as your mating."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch. "This has taken up more time than necessary," Sesshoumaru said standing up. "I'll leave the arrangements up to you and I will reluctantly see you all Friday. And Kagome," he looked down at her. "Please attempt to look presentable and not embarrass me."

"I hope Inuyasha hacks your arm off again," she muttered bitterly. Sesshoumaru heard this and stopped for the briefest second before continuing out.

* * *

"No, this is as bad as it gets," Kagome says bluntly to a friend across the table from her at a café.

"At least he's good looking," her friend says raising her eyebrows suggestively. "I wouldn't mind having a romp in the hay with him," she winked.

"Sango," she looked at her friend worried. "You've been spending too much time with Miroku. Way too much time."

Sango took a drink of her green tea latte. "You may not want to admit. But we both know that he's the finest piece of ass we've ever seen. I bet once you dip your toe in the pool of opportunity that you'll never leave the bedroom."

"As if," Kagome exclaimed with disgust. "Who'd want to be with that egotistical ass hat jerk whose arrogance surpasses all others!? In fact, I curse him straight to hell."

"Hey you okay," a business colleague asked a slightly distraught Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I just felt a shiver run down my spine," Sesshoumaru said. "It was the oddest thing."

Sango laughed. "He's the most eligible bachelor and he's been voted most successful man under thirty… in the world," she emphasized.

"And he can't find his own wife," Kagome said shaking her head. "And technically, he's 700…"

"Oh whatever," Sango dismissed. "But uhh, does Kouga know?"

Kagome shrugged, "If he doesn't he'll find out soon. He is after all the son of one of the leaders. And I think that the East is a pretty strong ally of the West."

"What are you going to tell him if he asks about it?"

"I don't know," she took a sip of her drink. "Probably remind him of the girl he screwed while we were dating."

Kagome paused as realization hit her. "Oh my gosh, Sango," she said. "I just had an epiphany. Touga isn't with Satori any more… he's with Izayoi. I don't have to be with Sesshoumaru forever."

Sango chuckled nervously. "Uhm Kagome. I'm sorry to say but Touga and Sesshoumaru's mother being together was a political thing and it allowed Touga to sire an heir. They were never actually mated. Don't you ever read up on demon history?"

Kagome's face fell in disappointment. "What am I going to do."

Sango twiddled her fingers over her cup and thought about possible solutions for Kagome's current situation.

"You know Kagome," Sango started. "Just out right refuse. Why is it your responsibility to do this?"

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. "Midoriko had the responsibility of assuring peace and because I am a direct descendant I've inherited that responsibility."

"So? You didn't ask to be related to her and you didn't pledge any loyalty to being peace keep of humans and demons. And last I checked your cousin was also a descendant or whatever and so is you mother, grandfather, and little brother. Why does it fall solely on you? I say refuse."

"Sango, you are completely right. There is no reason for them to force me to marry him when it's not really my responsibility. I'm glad we had this talk," she enthusiastically took a drink from her cup.

"It's what I'm here for".

* * *

"Heard you were getting married," a black eyed beauty commented.

Sesshoumaru looked over to the women standing in front of him at his office. "Where did you hear that Kagura?"

"Oh I don't know," she said dismissively as looked at her finely manicure nails. She walked over and sat on a corner of Sesshoumaru's desk. "Perhaps I heard it from an overly happy mother who bragged about how her only son is getting married telling me to back off. Or perhaps," She locked eyes with. "I'm just that good."

"Are you jealous," he said without a hint of care in his voice.

She scoffed. "Should I be? Last I checked all we do is screw and look down on society because we both know we are far above them."

"Anywho, I suppose I should bid you adieu," Kagura said standing up. "I actually don't find anything attractive about married or soon to be married men. But still feel free to call me once you get tired of wifey."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagura leave his office and close the door behind her. He did have to admit that he is going to miss sex with Kagura. She was definitely talented in that aspect.

He pulled out a ring and started to fiddle with it. He then stood up and left his office to head to his fathers house.


	3. Chapter 3

They met on a relatively normal day, under relatively normal circumstances. It was the last day of the first day of school for students all over the Osaka area. Sunny, with a nice breeze. It was warm enough to wear shorts or a skirt comfortably.

Maybe the factor that caused them to meet was a random act of chance, or perhaps just a coincidence. Or maybe it was due to an unwritten rule saying that certain things have to happen to ensure the future. Who knows?

Students were filing out of the high school; excited that the weekend was finally upon them. A relatively normal girl who had just completed her first week of high school was smoothing out her green skirt. When she looked up, she saw another relatively normal looking boy who was obviously complaining about something to a mutual friend.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the two of them. "Inuyasha, what are you complaining about now," she chided to the silver haired boy.

"I ain't complaining about anything wench," he said crossing his arms.

Another boy with dark hair and short pony tail leaned his head in front of Inuyasha's. "He forgot to put sunblock on his ears and now has sunburn," he said grinning.

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, I feel that this first week of school is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship."

"Keh."

Kagome looked at her cell phone to check the time. "Well, I gotta go meet Souta. I'll see you at your house tonight. Is your dad still taking all of us to the movies?

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied still pouting.

"Okay, well I'll be there a little early. See ya, guys!" she waved and then ran off.

After a couple of hours Kagome's mother dropped her off at a huge mansion. "Wow," her mother said. "To think this is three houses away from the shrine and we never noticed." She turned to her daughter and smiled. "I'm glad you made some new friends so quickly Kagome. Now, you're still staying at your friends Sango's house right?"

"Yes, mama. I already wrote her parents number in your address book," Kagome said.

"Okay, well we'll be an hour away if you need anything," she kissed her on her forehead. "Love you sweetie, have fun."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks mama, bye love you."

Kagome merrily walked up to the door and knocked. When the door opened she had to admit that she was mildly freaked out. For the door opened but she saw no one there. She looked around and behind her and contemplated on just walking in."

"That's crazy Kagome," she chided herself. "That's how stupid girls get killed so quickly in the horror movies. Waltzing into a house where the door magically opens."

"Stupid human girl," a high nasally voice said angrily. "You are not wanted here. Leave!"

"Huh," Kagome said with a confused expression wondering where the voice came from. She looked around and then looked down. "Oh." She scrunched up her face and wondered what she was looking at. "Uhm, I'm Inuyasha's friend; I was invited."

"Humph, even Inuyasha wouldn't bring something so ugly home," he said.

"Ugly," Kagome said not registering the insult. "What do you mean I'm ugly you butt faced imp!" she shouted once it sunk in.

Jaken slicked his imaginary hair back. "For your information ugly stupid human girl, I am quite attractive. Now leave ugly stupid human girl who is also stinky!"

"Ha," she shouted, leaning over with her hands on her hips. "Well this ugly, stupid human girl who is also stinky is about to shove her foot right up your…"

"Can it, imp," Inuyasha came by with his hands in his pockets. He kicked Jaken and sent him flying into a wall. "Sorry Kags; next time just kick the damn thing. It shuts him up pretty fast."

"Oh thanks." She said shyly. "So uh, this is your house huh," she asked and Inuyasha nodded. "It's nice," she said taking in her surroundings. She noticed that it looked even bigger in the inside but "homey" at the same time.

"Thanks," he muttered. "My old man wants to say hi; he's in his study."

"Okay, sounds good."

They walked upstairs to his father's study and went inside. Kagome nervously twiddled with her fingers and looked at her feet. She wasn't even aware of anyone that was in the room. When they got closer to his desk, Kagome stopped and bowed out of respect. "Thank you for taking us to the movies Mr. Takahashi. It's nice to meet you. And your house is really beautiful… and clean," she said quickly and nervously.

"Call me Touga," he exclaimed happily, standing up.

Before she knew Kagome was wrapped around the arms of Inuyasha's father in an incredibly tight squeeze. "Can't… breathe…" she struggled to get out.

Touga laughed but let go; holding her at arm's length. "It's a proud day when a man's son brings a girl home for the first time. And such a pretty one!"

Kagome stared at him in sheer bewilderment.

A man scoffed from behind Touga, grabbing Kagomes attention. She thought that he was the most attractive man she's ever seen. His hair and eye color somewhat resembled Inuyasha's. However, he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two purplish stripes under both eyes. He also seemed taller.

'Inuyasha definitely got the short end of the stick,' she thought to herself.

"I recall better looking centipede demons," he said aloof. "We still have business proposals to look over father; lets' move this along."

Kagome quickly blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, be nice," Touga said disappointed. "She's Inuyasha's new play friend."

"Another weak human added to the family, exciting," he said bored.

Kagome's nervousness quickly vanished and was replaced with growing anger. Sesshoumaru noticed this and looked up to raise a questioning brow at her. "Mind your own business asshole!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Inuyasha tell your whore to watch who she speaks to," he said without breaking eye contact with Kagome.

"Inuyasha," she bitterly. "Tell this idiot that he must be confusing me with one of his boyfriends!"

Touga and Inuyasha both exchanged looks and decided that their bickering was too fun to end.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I wouldn't be surprised if I got more offers than you."

"I bet you would like that."

Kagome noticed his straight emotionless expression. 'Whatever tough guy,' she said to herself.

Sesshoumaru wondered if she had a death wish. Or maybe perhaps she was mentally incapable of judging situations and the consequences of her foolish actions. Either way, he was considering on simply killing her and then using his influence to even more simply cover it up. 'Waste of time," he told himself.

"If I wanted to, I could easily kill you," he threatened in a lower more dangerous voice.

Kagome's eyes widened but not in fear to Sesshoumaru's surprise; but in shock and slight anger. "You're like what in your twenties? And you're here threatening the life of a 15 year old high school student who came here because her friends' dad offered to drive us to the movies? Ooooh you're tough all right," she mocked. "I hope you're proud."

The girls indifference to his strength and power is something he has never experienced. Most people knew to fear and respect him. The fact that she didn't made him want to kill her even more. However, killing the first female friend of the half breed would not bode well with their father. And quite frankly, that was one headache he did not want. So, he rolled his eyes in her direction and then went back to looking through a file.

Touga smirked at his son. 'The pups finally met his match,' he said to himself.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of her bedroom mirror looking determined. "Kagome," she said pointing at her reflection. "You are a strong woman. No, YOU are a strong woman who is also one of the strongest miko's known to man. In fact you are so strong and so beautiful that you can do anything! You got it together and now you know what you got to do! So, get out there, walk that street, and do it!"

Kagome huffed and turned to leave the room. She could be seen with a determined look on her face, huffing down the sidewalk. When she reached her desired address, she knocked on the door and waited while aggressively tapping her foot.

"What a completely unwanted unpleasant surprise," a man said curtly.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Nice to see you to Sesshoumaru," she said pushing pass him; inviting herself in. She went ahead and sat in chair in the living area. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had followed her. She thought back to when she first met him and how Inuyasha boasted on how 'bad ass' she was. It wasn't until Sango told her who he was that she realized that he really could've killed her. From then on there were only a few words exchanged between the two of them before he left.

"Is Touga or your mother here by any chance," she asked.

"They went to look at churches for the ceremony," he replied.

"Ceremony," she said in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Of course, miko. There's to be the wedding and then the mating ritual I suppose." He moved to sit on the couch and started to look through a newspaper.

"Well fortunately for both of us; I've decided that I cannot mate or marry or even have much of anything to do with you," she said. "No offense."

"None taken," he said turning the page. "However, you do not have a choice."

"I can't become your mate Sesshoumaru," she said.

Sesshoumaru quickly glanced over at her. "Why is that?"

It was silent for a moment. "I don't love you. I barely like you."

He almost laughed – almost. "It seems you are in a much better position than myself. I don't like a single thing about you."

"And here I was trying to be polite," she muttered. "Stupid cynical jack asshole."

Sesshoumaru put his paper down, sat back and observed the miko in front of him. Saying that there wasn't a single thing he liked about her – was a lie. In truth there was one thing that he found that he liked about her. He found that he liked how she grew over the years. Before her hair was a wild uncouth mess, she was awkward, and all in all she was a child. Now however, her body had definitely grown into a woman's body, her hair is still wavy but much more tamed. Her eyes stayed the same though. Still big and blue.

"You look exactly the same," Kagome said thoughtfully. "Arrogant".

"Miko, learn to speak to those who are superior to you with respect. Otherwise, you might find yourself," he paused. "Dead."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Who do you think you are exactly."

"Obviously someone who is superior to you."

"Well thankfully, I don't belong to you. So one, you can't tell me what to do. Two, if anything you are beneath me you panther lover. And three, please – and I do mean please – go jump off a bridge, land in front of a semi-truck, get bugs a bird shit all over your pristine and superior self and then go deep into the crevices of hell and never come back."

Kagome nearly fell off her chair and kicked her own ass but for the smallest piece of a second she could have sworn to see Sesshoumaru smile.

Sesshoumaru stood up. "The day I am beneath you is the day I truly become a 'panther lover', which will never happen," he said walking over to Kagome. "I do thank you for realizing that I am superior to you and asking me so respectfully to basically die by painting a completely useless but colorful description," he said grabbing Kagomes wrist and pulling her up. "And in regards to your first and perhaps most useless point," he slipped a diamond ring on her ring finger. "You'll soon find that telling you what to do will be all too easy."

Kagome looked at the ring in horror. It was really happening. No one was going to stop it. No one was going to object. But she was not going to cry and she was definitely not going to feel sorry for herself. At least not in front of anybody. So, she smirked.

"How sweet," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "I didn't know you cared about me so much as to buy me such an expensive, big, beautiful diamond engagement ring darling."

"You were worth it," he said standoffish. "After all, you'll be at my beck and call anytime I need a heartless unattached rut, you will be the one to carry, care, and raise my heir who you have no real authority over, and all the while I have every right to take on a mistress, fall in love and abandon you but you have to spend forever and eternity faithful and loyal to me," he emotionlessly mocked. "Sweetheart."

Kagome was at a loss for words. She felt her heart clench tightly in her chest because she knew that he was right. That could very well happen and there was nothing she could do about it. She could kill them – or more like attempt to – but that would only damage the unstable trust between demons and humans. As hard as she tried she couldn't help the single tear that fell.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's reaction. He didn't quite know why but he regretted it as soon as he saw her expression. And although he would never admit it, he liked her better loud and obnoxious as opposed to silent and crying.

"But then again," Sesshoumaru said semi-arrogantly. "Only a blind fool would lay with you and your disgusting human body more than absolutely needed, you would have to be the one to look over the pups studies, and since I am the great, honor-bound Sesshoumaru, I would never do something so honor less as taking a mistress while already mated."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a faint smile. "Asshole."


	4. Chapter 4

As Kagome composed herself she looked over to Sesshoumaru who was flipping through a magazine. If it were any other day she might've laughed at the fact that it was a Women's Health magazine.

"There are other people who are related to Midoriko; there's no reason for something like this to be forced on me. I also never vowed to be peace keeper." She said staring at the coffee table. "I still refuse this whole thing; I can't do something like that."

Sesshoumaru blankly stared at the magazine he was holding, not responding to Kagome. He inwardly scowled. He didn't want it to happen but his beast already claimed her as theirs. In fact, his beast was awakened the first time he laid eyes on her. He inwardly scowled again when he realized what he just admitted. Something that he was ignoring and full blown denying since day one.

"Are you listening to me," Kagome asked slightly annoyed.

"If you want to refuse then refuse. However, you might find that being my mate is inevitable," Sesshoumaru stood up and put the magazine down. "Although you could simply run away or die because those are your only two options."

Kagome glared daggers at Sesshoumaru as she watched him gracefully walk upstairs. With each minute that passed more anger boiled inside of her. In fact, enough time had passed and enough anger boiled to where she unknowingly was stomping up the stairs and up to Sesshoumaru's room. In an angry rage she threw the door open, located Sesshoumaru sitting at a desk, stormed over, and threw her hands down on said desk.

Sesshoumaru made a mental note to one, lock his damn door and two, that if he were a normal, weak, human being that this would be a moment to be scared.

"What game are you playing Lord Sesshoumaru of assholes?" she shouted. "Do you honestly think that I would believe that YOU were being forced to do anything?! Especially if you didn't want to!" Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion and accusation. "If you really wanted to you could get out of this and you know it."

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at something on his desk which infuriated Kagome even more.

"Well?" she shouted annoyed.

"I'm sorry," he said bored. "While you were screaming incoherently to my ears like a daft banshee, I noticed that spit flew out of your mouth and onto one of my papers." He looked up at her. "See," he pointed to a little speck of saliva. "It's disgusting. Perhaps you're more suitable for a wolf."

Kagome scowled.

"However, I heard through the grapevine that you are not even good enough for a wolf."

Kagome could feel her miko energy prick her skin. She was so livid that she wanted to purify him and she could feel his anger to. "Well how's it feel. Knowing that you're getting the sloppy seconds of someone who is beneath you?"

Truthfully, Kouga and Kagome never had sex. But she knew that his pride would take a hit and his pride was something he valued over everything else.

"But I guess you're used to it by now," Kagome continued. "You even came second to Inuyasha and his precious sword."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and then flung his poison whip at her, lightly grazing the side of her arm.

Kagome hissed.

"Don't forget who you are speaking to," he warned.

Before he could react, Kagome took a pen for his desk, charged it with her miko energy and threw it at him, grazing his cheek.

"Don't forget that I could kick your ass in return," she challenged.

Although he didn't show it, Sesshoumaru was impressed and felt a stinging sensation where the pen had scratched him. It was already healed but it was still a nuisance. His beast was also roaring like a 13 year old human boy who had just seen a female for the first time.

"Could you," he asked with an arched brow. He moved so fast that it took Kagome a moment to register that he now had her by her throat.

She started to force all of her reiki at him but he quickly forced it down.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and had her standing on the tip of her toes. Her fingers were digging into his hand. He then suddenly threw her on his bed and walked back to where he was sitting at his desk.

Kagome had one of her hands around her throat and was coughing.

"I'll be waiting here for my ass kicking whenever you are ready," Sesshoumaru mocked. "Just know that you're about 7 centuries too early to even think about challenging me."

"I swear one day I will rip out your own eyeballs and shove them down your throat just so you can watch me shove my foot up your ass," she said hoarsely.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said as he walked into Sesshoumaru's room. He paused and looked horrified at the scene in front of him. A teary eyed Kagome in Sesshoumaru's bed.

He angrily stormed over to Sesshoumaru. "You evil piece of rotten…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up.

"…dog shit…"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's arm with one of his and flung him out of his bedroom window.

Kagome stared dumbfounded.

"You just threw him out of your window," she said slowly and shocked.

"Could be worse," he dismissed. "I once threw him from Mount Fuji."

Kagome stared wide – eyed trying to process what just happened. Before she could fully process Inuyasha was storming back into the room, dirtier and angrier than before.

"Inconsiderate heartless bastard," Inuyasha yelled seemingly unfazed. "How dare you touch Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Jaken, quickly have my window replaced," he hung up the phone and picked up a few papers and started towards the door.

When he walked passed Inuyasha, he paused and then smirked at him and then continued on his way out.

"Where the hell you goin' asshole," Inuyasha shouted after him.

Sesshoumaru slammed the door shut behind him.

"Arrogant bastard," Inuyasha muttered.

"Nothing dirty happened Inuyasha if that's what you're thinking," Kagome said.

"Oh," Inuyasha said feeling stupid. "Well, uh.. Miroku and Sango are comin' over. We're gonna watch movies in my room. Wanna join?"

"Sure," Kagome said hopping off the bed.

The four of them all ended up falling asleep in Inuyasha's room. Kagome woke up and looked at Inuyasha's clock and it read that it was 1:43 am. She looked around and saw that Miroku was sleeping on the floor with Sango in his arms. She also noted that he had a hand on her rear. Inuyasha was sleeping on the bed and Kagome was at the end of the bed. She quietly got off the bed and grabbed one of Inuyasha clean shirts and shorts and quickly changed there. She hated sleeping in jeans.

Kagome didn't want to wake anyone up so she practically surrounded herself with a barrier. Any sound or noise she makes will stay inside her little bubble.

She left the bedroom to go downstairs and raid their fridge. Before she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard Izayoi, Touga, and Sesshoumaru talking.

"We can't do that to them. You know her grandfather is sick," she heard Izayoi said.

"It was agreed a long time ago that if one family doesn't cooperate that we no longer have to assist them," Touga said. "Although I don't agree with Sesshoumaru it is his choice."

"But Kagome and Inuyasha are such great friends. This will make things awkward between our families," said Izayoi.

"Why should we continue to fund their outrageous medical bills while they do not take any responsibility," Sesshoumaru said callously. "Let the old man die."

Kagome gasped. She wasn't aware of anything they were talking about.

"I think my little Sesshy wesshy got his feelings hurt when we saw Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping together," Touga teased. "Is my little pup upset," he asked in a baby voice.

"Father," he said deadpanned. "This is hardly the time. But if you must know; my feelings are not hurt. However, I will kill Inuyasha the next time his is cozied up next to my future mate."

"Aww…" Touga's 'aw' was cut short by Sesshoumaru.

"And not because I hold any romantic feelings towards her. But because I never did appreciate that mutt touching my things."

Deciding that she had heard enough she slowly walked back up the stairs and into Inuyasha's room. After a few minutes of calming down she put her barrier down and walked out Inuyasha's room and down the stairs again.

When she reached the bottom she feigned surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were all wake. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Oh no of course not," Izayoi said smiling brightly.

'_Liar', _Kagome thought.

"You must be hungry; I swear you and Inuyasha are like clockwork. He was down an hour before you as always for some ramen." Izayoi chuckled. "I'll go get you something," she said and then walked away to the kitchen.

Kagome awkwardly smiled at the two Taiyoukai's that were staring at her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid down on the arm rest of the couch. She closed her eyes and thought about what she just heard.

She then noticed something and sat up. Kagome looked down at the shirt she was wearing and smelled it. She scowled afterwards.

"Damn you Inuyasha. Keep your dirty clothes out of your dresser," she quietly said while standing up.

"Going back to bed," Touga asked.

"No, just to find a clean shirt. This one's dirty; Inuyasha has a disgusting habit of throwing dirty clothes in his dresser as to create the illusion that his room is not as dirty," Kagome explained.

As Kagome started to head upstairs, Sesshoumaru quickly and unexpectedly got up. "You can wear one of mine."

Touga smiled at that and watched happily as Kagome followed Sesshoumaru upstairs.

Izayoi came back out. "Oh is Kagome going back to bed?"

"No, she's just following my Sesshy pooh upstairs to his bedroom to borrow a shirt," he said with a bit of pride.

Izayoi smiled.

Kagome awkwardly twisted her toes into his rug as he got a shirt for her. When he picked one he walked over to her and stood right in from her. If he had a heart she could probably hear his heartbeat because he was so close.

"Uhh thanks," she said slowly reaching for the shirt. "I'll go change." She started to turn but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. She turned back and looked at him.

"Change here," he said nonchalantly. "We'll be mated in about three days anyways."

Kagome didn't dare say anything to object to the mating. At least not until she talked to her mother. "I'm not changing in front of you," she said firmly. "If you want a cheap thrill call one of your lady friends."

Kagome was officially annoying Sesshoumaru. He at first found her insolence entertaining; now he just found it annoying. Especially since he found himself slowly coming to terms with the fact that his beast has chosen her. At first he thought to ignore it, then he thought maybe his beast was bored, and now he has to admit that he's known since the beginning.

"Kagome," her name rolled off his tongue. "Take off Inuyasha's shirt."

"No," she said sternly.

"Take it off," he said a little bitterly and gripping her arm tighter.

"I said no asshole," she said trying to shove Sesshoumaru off of her.

Sesshoumaru growled and gripped her other arm. "Take if off or else."

"Are you twelve you idiot," Kagome said hitting his chest. "I will not take off this shirt," she emphasized each word.

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome against a wall and ripped the shirt off.

Kagome slapped Sesshoumaru as hard as she could across his face. "What the hell are you doing," she exclaimed angrily.

There was the tiniest hint of red bleeding in from the corners of Sesshoumaru's eyes. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back, craning her neck. "Believe me, if this were a different time and you were anyone else, I would have killed you without remorse." He roughly let her go and walked out of the room.

Kagome slid down the wall and let her tears fall. She wasn't sure if she was angry, scared, or just all around upset. She stayed sitting there with her head on her knees until she eventually cried herself tired and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome awoke to a sun filled room. She sat up and was mildly shocked to find herself in Sesshoumaru's bed and now wearing a shirt. Kagome yawned and got out of bed and went to Sesshoumaru's bathroom. She rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash and rinsed her face. She looked in the mirror and saw that there was a scar where Sesshoumaru had poison whipped her and that she now had bruises on her arms. Unfortunately her-self healing isn't that great.

Although it was a short sleeved shirt, it was still long enough to cover most of the bruising. However, she thought, she should just show the world what a woman beater he is. But then again, demon society is different… and they might just not care.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru coming inside the bathroom. She quickly pulled down the sleeve she was holding up and turned back around to face the mirror.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome awkwardly smooth her hair with her fingers in the mirror. He went to stand behind her off to one side.

Kagome quickly shifted her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru. He lightly lifted her sleeve and ran his thumb across the scar and looked at her bruise. Kagome jerked her arm away and turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her upper arm and stopped her from leaving.

"What are you doing," Kagome asked angrily.

For the quickest second, Sesshoumaru looked puzzled. "About last night," there was a pregnant pause. "I wanted to apologize." He let go of her arm.

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a once over. "Hm," she replied and then left.

Although outwardly appearing passive, Sesshoumaru was baffled at her reply. Did she or did she not accept? He couldn't figure out.

Sesshoumaru heard his bedroom door shut and then heard Kagome shout a moment later.

"Inuyasha," she shouted excitedly. "Mr. Wild wild west just bowed his head and whole heartedly apologized to little ol' me!"

"You fuckin' serious," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hecks yeah! Bro fist me brothaaaaa."

"Cannot believe fate has slighted me in such a way," an annoyed Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself.

* * *

If someone were to tell Kagome that she was to be married and mated a week ago, she would've laughed. On that same day, if someone were to tell her that it would be to Sesshoumaru, she would've died from laughter. But here she was. Walking onto a dance floor with a hand around Sesshoumaru's arm at their company's dinner; a dinner where it was announced that they would be married; a dinner that was one day before the wedding.

"Can you dance," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course," she replied with a smile on her face. A mask of happiness for the many reporters taking pictures.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Kagome said.

They turned to face each other. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome in closer to him and put a hand around her waist and clasped her hand with the other.

They were still for a moment. Kagome saw that one of the reporters came a little closer to get a better picture. She looked up to Sesshoumaru's eyes and smiled happily.

She nearly fell to floor when she saw her reflection in his eyes. She had smiled so happily and genuine that for a moment she thought she had seriously created world peace and cured all the illness's in the world.

"I really like this song," Kagome said as they started dancing. "It's nice."

"What is it called," he asked sounding uncaring.

"Pieces. It's by a band named Red," she answered, looking passed him.

"You can't want this. We're running out of time and you're the only one who can fix this," Kagome looked up and pleaded.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent and stared back at her. He admired her clear blue eyes. So honest; so beautiful.

"Do you honestly think I want this anymore than you," he questioned. "At least you can say your husband and mate is a successful, powerful, demon lord. All I can say about mine is that she's an unaccomplished human, unemployed, and barely knows her way around Tokyo."

"I'm not unaccomplished," she said quietly. "I've done a lot of things."

"Like what." When she didn't answer he spoke again. "Exactly."

"Sesshoumaru," she said. "I'm young. I graduated high school in the top 3% and I got an associate in Art before taking a year off. What more does someone my age accomplish exactly?"

"Any who," she said quickly before Sesshoumaru could answer. "It just would've been nice to at least be loved by the person I will be spending forever with."

"Well aren't we the conceited one," Sesshoumaru said straight-faced.

"So says the guy who might have very well been Narcissus in a past lifetime."

"Actually, I met Narcissus," he said looking down at her. "And I came before him so it isn't possible to have been him in a past life time."

She smiled. "Inuyasha was right. You are older than dirt."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I am kidding. I came much after him. Though I suppose you could say we share certain traits."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Sesshoumaru let out an audible sigh when he notice Kouga approaching.

"I think that I will take MY woman back now," he said sounding slightly drunk.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and Kagome just gave him a stupefied look. Seeing that neither one was making a move, Kouga took a step forward and attempted to grab Kagome by her arm. Sesshoumaru quickly step in from of her, blocking Kouga's way.

"Wolf," he addressed. "The next time you attempt to touch her, I will rip out your viscera and then shove it down your throat," he growled. "And as you cough up your own blood, I'll chuckle ever so lightly that even God would doubt if it had happened or not."

"Well if you're so brave why dontcha lose the vocal barrier. I wanna know what you all are talking about."

A female with red hair rushed over quickly and started pulling on Kouga. "Come on; you look stupid." She was able to pull a reluctant Kouga away and leave the two of them alone.

"Who says stuff like that? You didn't have to talk to him like that," Kagome said.

"Oh," he questioned with a raised brow. "I didn't realize you were still smitten with him," he said slightly sarcastic.

"I'm not. There's just no reason for rudeness," she countered.

"My apologies," he let go of her and stepped back. "Well, this dance is only for show. Feel free to run into the arms of the one who cheated on you and discarded you the same way I discarded a used up dirty rag."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the unmoving Kagome. He ran a hand through her hair. "I look forward to tomorrow night," he said and kissed her on her forehead.

"I didn't know it was possible to hate someone as much as I hate you," she said, smiling.

"You don't hate me," he stated matter of factly. "But, if in fact you did and if in fact your statement was true then I would say that I have the ability to test the limits of ones feelings."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm pretty sure I hate you."

"Too bad," he stated simply and danced again with Kagome.

The rest of the night was a bore to Sesshoumaru. A lot of questions, congratulations, and mundane comments. There were a few clever quips from Kagome that made the night somewhat enjoyable but not very. Eventually when the party was over, Kagome and Sesshoumaru was left in a hotel room where the party was located.

"Ugh that was exhausting," Kagome groaned, laying down on a bed staring at the ceiling.

"Get used to it. There's a lot of these kind of useless functions that I am expected to attend. And since you are my wife, you are expected to attend as well."

"Bleh," she replied unhappily. "I suppose boring parties and being alone in a room awkwardly with you is something I have to get used to."

It was silent between the two of them but they were in a comfortable silence.

"It might be because my youth, freedom, and life will be ripped from me tomorrow at 2pm but this whole situation makes me think of the guy I'm destined to be with," she said thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru heard her but didn't reply or even plan to.

"I always imagined him being kind and hardworking," she said. "He might be nerdy but he would wear it with pride. He would laugh a lot and hug me often. We would be the envy of everyone. But not because of things like status, money, or looks but because of how genuinely happy we are. He would be the father to my children," she said softly. "A boy and a girl. A boy that looked like him and a girl that looked like me."

Sesshoumaru still didn't reply.

"And you," she said. "Most demons have pre-destined mates. Sure they can take centuries to find but it's destiny. Aren't we creating some kind of horrible crime by going against destiny?"

"Only if you aren't my true mate," he said dismissively.

"Tch, as if," she said sounding amused. "Your mate will be someone like Kagura. Just as cold and beautiful as you."

_"Wrong,"_ Sesshoumaru's beast chimed in.

"Why can't we just love each other? I mean I fall in love with everything."

"Everything miko? I doubt it."

"Okay maybe not everything. But I do love a lot," she said. "I love accents," Kagome said and then stopped.

Sesshoumaru turned to see Kagome staring at the ceiling.

"I love colors. I love smiles, laughs, and giggles. I love all things living. I love the refreshing feel of toner on my face after I wash it. I love Inuyasha's ears. I love that even though I'm forced to be with you that our kids will have ears like Inuyasha's. I love the thought of them having eyes like yours. I love the smell of vanilla. I love red velvet cake. And I love cream cheese frosting. I love my family, friends, and myself. I love my precious little Shippo. An orphan kit that I get to see only once a week. I love life. I love… love."

"Maybe the only thing I can do is attempt to love you," Kagome said thoughtfully.

Kagome sighed and then got up. "I change my mind. I don't want to change first. Can you just go ahead and take me home?"

"My driver's down stairs. Go ahead."

"Okay," she smiled. "See you at the wedding."


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding…

Was lovely.

It sparkled and shimmered. Everyone smiled happily in their best clothes. Cameras clicked away trying to capture pieces of magic. Fragrances of perfume and flowers filled the entire occasion. There wasn't a single doubt in anyone's mind that this wedding – this match, was perfect.

The bride… she was beautiful.

The bride glowed and radiated nothing but bliss. She was beauty at its best. And the groom, the groom was perfection personified.

Their wedding was the wedding of the century. However, it wasn't that way for the bride. The wedding was forced. There was no love between the two, no happiness, and no happy ending. The wedding was nothing more than a factor to the grooms endgame. It wasn't a wedding; it was a business merger.

Kagome was still in her wedding dress at the reception. She and Sesshoumaru were making their rounds and were now in the middle of the dance floor.

"Everyone please leave the dance floor so the bride and groom can share their first dance," a speaker announced.

Everyone cleared the floor and as the song started to play, Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Ah," Kagome remarked with realization. "It's pieces," she said referring to the song.

"You said you liked it," he said passively.

"I did," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru spun her once and the guests clapped.

When she was back in his grasp, she looked up and smiled.

"The others weren't mistaken," Sesshoumaru said. "You do look good."

"You sound surprised," she said.

"Of course I am," he said haughtily. "An average human being looks slightly above average. Here I thought you would cause me embarrassment. But it would seem everyone loves you."

"Except my husband," she said.

There was a momentary pause.

"And they don't love me," she said quietly. "They love how I look. They love how they think I'm some all-powerful miko who got hitched with the freakin Taiyoukai of the West. They love those details, but not me."

The song was coming close to an end.

"I was actually surprised at the party. I didn't think you would dance.. In fact I didn't think you even knew how," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I know everything."

"Really now," Kagome said with a raised brow and smirk. The song ended and the crowd clapped. Kagome motioned her friends to come on the dance floor. "You know everything?"

She took a step back and two of her friends stood beside her. "Well let's see what you know husband dearest." Kagome turned her head to the dj. "Hey dj," she said smiling. "Crank that soulja boy."

The beat started and her two friends removed the bottom half of her wedding dress to reveal a shorter less bulky version.

There was cheering and laughing as Kagome and her friends did their dance. Others joined them. Sesshoumaru, however, was standing there looking at his wife as if she grew a second head. Sesshoumaru's father had pulled a chair up behind Sesshoumaru and told him to have a seat.

Touga placed a hand on his shoulder. "She thought it would be fun to do a dance for you."

"Fun for who?"

"Oh come on," he reasoned. "It's cute. A lot of brides prepare something for their husbands and vice versa."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome doing her ridiculous dance. And she had smirked cockily at him. Here she was jumping around foolishly, and yet she was apparently mocking him.

He watched her hop to one side while moving her arms. He saw that she was smiling and laughing. He had to admit that she had a beautiful smile. It made her entire face glow and he could be content with spending forever with her if she would only smile every day. But then again… making her angry was proving to be an interesting past time.

"Earth to Sesshoumaru," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru. "Are you listening to me?"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kagome in the eyes with an arch brow. "I'm sorry, was that horrible noise your voice?"

"My voice is not a horrible noise," she said. "Come on, get up. We have at least a couple more hours of dancing and socializing to do."

Sesshoumaru looked around from his sitting position with slight horror. "I'd rather hand over my inheritance to the half breed." Sesshoumaru stood up and cleared his throat. "My wife and I have a plane to catch," he said with a slightly raised voice that demanded everyone's attention. "There's plenty of food and drink. Enjoy." He grabbed Kagomes hand and led her away.

There were several chuckles and comments such as, 'Way to go,' or 'Guess he couldn't wait to get her in bed.'

Kagome was embarrassed to say in the least. She got into the back of the car with Sesshoumaru and hit him in the shoulder as the driver started to leave. "Why would you do that? That was rude and embarrassing."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Do you know who I am? Nothing I do is rude or embarrassing. And we do have a plane to catch."

Kagomes heart skipped a beat. It was the plane to their honeymoon. "Our plane doesn't leave until 3am."

"Are you saying you're packed and ready?"

"…"

"Didn't think so."

Kagome scoffed. "And I suppose you already packed all your bags?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I have servants to that."

"Real nice Sesshoumaru. Real nice."

"Where are we headed to?" the driver asked when it was silent.

"Uhm drop me off at my apartment please," Kagome said. "It's at 323 preacher mill lane."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to Kagome. "You don't live at the shrine." He said more as a statement than a question.

"Nope, moved out a while ago. I just go there for dinner."

"..and lunch…"

"and to do my laundry."

"Pathetic."

"No, pathetic is marrying your younger brothers' high school friend."

"…"

When Sesshoumaru said nothing she thought it meant either he was ignoring her or he didn't have a retaliation. She wanted to think it was the second one.

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet. Kagome looked out of the window and thought of the very thing she's been trying not to think of. Their wedding night. She wondered how it would happen. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would kiss her and then slowly take of her clothes. If he would lead her to the bed or carry her. She wondered if they would simply undress, hop in bed and then do it. Or if it would even be on the bed.

Her face was turning red with embarrassment and yes, shame. She started to nervously bite the fingernail of thumb to the very nitty gritty.

Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed sighed. "What's wrong," he asked although he didn't want to.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

"Then stop annoying me."

"Well gee sorry I wasn't aware that sitting here quietly was annoying you," she said with sarcasm.

"Your heartbeat is fast, breathing has becoming slightly faster, you are biting your nails to the point where I can smell the blood in your thumb surface. And overall you smell like an overly nervous anxious mess of a woman. All of which, are annoying."

"Oh like anything doesn't."

"A lot of things don't."

"Name just one then," Kagome challenged.

"…"

"Yeah, that's a long list all right," she said rolling her eyes.

The two of them reached Kagome's apartment and much to Kagome disapproval, Sesshoumaru followed her. She unlocked her door and took her shoes off. Sesshoumaru looked around with an expression of slight disgust and mild arrogance.

"You live here," he said as if he couldn't believe anyone or thing for that matter could live there.

"I do and I happen to like it," she said defensively. She turned to go to her bedroom and pulled her suit case from under her bed.

Sesshoumaru stood by her bedroom door. "No one who is sane could like living in this above ground sewer."

"Well I do," she said.

"You are not sane."

"You followed me inside on your own. So help me pack or leave," Kagome said opening her top dresser drawer and taking a few select things out.

"That is the work of peasants and commoners. I'll supervise."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She realized she was still in her wedding dress… well half of it anyway so she went to her closet and grabbed a t shirt and pair of shorts. She walked passed Sesshoumaru and to her bathroom. Much to her dismay she couldn't undo the button on top of her stupid zipper.

"Hey," she called out.

She got no answer. "Hey," she said louder and a bit angry.

She still got not answer. She walked back to her bedroom and saw that Sesshoumaru had made himself at home on her bed, with her magazine.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you answer,"" she said annoyed.

"I don't answer to pet calls," he flipped the page. "I am far too superior and well amazing to do such a thing."

Kagome slowly shook her head in disbelief and annoyance. "Will you undo the back of my dress?" she asked, slightly defeated.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes to look at her briefly before going back to what he was reading. "Are we consummating the marriage now? How forward of you."

"W-what," Kagome said shocked.

"No one would blame you though. I am quite the attractive and successful and not to mention powerful youkai," he closed the magazine and found that it was quite entertaining to tease the miko. "Come lay next to me," he said teasing her even more.

Kagome looked at his expression. Or rather lack of. "I-I just wanted to change into regular clothes," she said more nervous than she wanted.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Too bad," he said getting up and standing in front of Kagome.

She turned around and felt Sesshoumaru hand on her back. Her heart was racing as he felt his hand move her hair over to one side.

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's breath hitch in her throat as he ran his clawed fingertips over the exposed part of her back and smirked. He slow pulled down her zipper and had to admit that he enjoyed the sight of her bare back more than he thought.

"Th-thanks," Kagome said quickly and then rushed off to the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru wore a smug expression as he went back to his previous position. He could hear his new wifes heart race from and he could hear her talk to herself as if she had completely lost. Which she probably has, she thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh. I can' do this," Sesshoumaru heard her say.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hands and placed them behind his head, resting on Kagomes headboard. He wasn't thinking too much about sex with Kagome. It was just sex. Sure, he admitted that sex felt good but it never meant much.

But for Kagome it might, he acknowledged. He knew she was a virgin. Sesshoumaru scrunched up his nose in distaste when she mentioned Kouga's sloppy seconds. That was just vile.

Kagome eventually walked back to her bedroom.

She immediately went to her dressers and picked things to bring on the trip. They were going to some island on some ocean so she was carefully picking out appropriate clothing. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru remained quiet until she finished.

"Okay," Kagome said giving her a once over. "I think I got everything I need."

"Then let's go," Sesshoumaru said getting up.

"Go where?"

"To the hotel obviously. It's right by the airport."

"Oh," she said and then picked up her suitcase and wheeled it behind her.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the hotel bed. The only bed. She had already taken a shower and was waiting for Sesshoumaru to finish his. Her hair was still a little damp and she was nervously fidgeting around on one side of the bed. She was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. She wondered if she was going to marked here or at the honeymoon. She looked at the clock, 9:37pm. Why can't it be later, she wondered. Then they would be sleeping or on the plane.

Kagome drew her knees up and stared at her toes. She was nervous to the point of nausea. If it was someone she loved or even knew then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. What if she was bad and he laughed at her, she worried to herself. She could see him doing that.

_'You're pathetic. You lack the skills to properly bed a superior and powerful being such as myself,' _She imagined him saying.

Kagome's head jerked to the side when she heard Sesshoumaru come out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she took in his appearance. The only thing he had on was a black towel wrapped around his waist. She quickly turned her head and looked back at her toes.

Normally Sesshoumaru would have smirked in arrogance. But much to his horror he almost smiled… almost. His heart warmed the smallest fraction. He thought her naiveté was charming and endearing… and God forbid… fucking adorable. He walked to the opposite side of the bed and leaned against the head board.

He watched Kagome stare at her toes, avoiding eye contact and conversation. He waited for her to say something. And waited. And waited.

"My birthday is May 21st," she said hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in her direction wondering what she was talking about. She didn't move at all; she was still staring at her toes with her knees up.

"Favorite color is green. Favorite food is uhm probably… actually I like all food. You know my family. My blood type is O positive. I'm an organ donor. Now tell me about yourself."

Sesshoumaru smirked. 'So this is where she was going', he thought to himself. He decided to oblige her and thought for a moment.

"Time was assessed differently at my birth. But I was born in the month of December I suppose. I don't have a favorite color. Good food is my favorite food. Everyone in my family is an imbecile and I am of a higher caliber in intelligence, strength, skill, and of course looks."

Kagome scoffed at that.

Sesshoumaru turned off the lamp and Kagome froze. "Are we uhm doing it… now?"

"Miko, you are a grown woman," he said rolling his eyes in the dark. "And yes."

He leaned Kagome down on her back. There was still light in the room from a dim lamp in the far corner. Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. She didn't see a spark and all he saw was fear.

"Aren't you nervous," she said barely above a whisper, inches away from his face.

"I'm hundreds of years old Kagome, I hardly get nervous," he replied, his tone softer.

"I uh…" Kagome knit her brows. "I might be bad."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"So when you discover that, don't laugh," she said quietly. "Or I'll purify you straight to hell."

"Okay priestess," he leaned in and kissed her lips.

She was hesitant at first, but Kagome slowly moved her lips with his. And she allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. It was slow and gentle. It wasn't anything like Sesshoumaru. She remembered her first kiss with Sesshoumaru. At the wedding. It was awkward and distant. He took her chin and lifted it up. It didn't feel like a romantic gesture. It felt…. Blah.

Sesshoumaru pushed strands of her hair out of the way as he started to kiss her neck. When he came to a point of her clavicle he ran his lips across.

Kagome was breathing slightly heavier at the sensations on her neck.

"This," he lightly bit at the spot, causing Kagome to gasp softly. "Is where I will mark you tomorrow night." He moved back up to be face to face with her. "My mother lied. It will not be pleasant for you. That along with the pain of losing your virginity may prove to be more overwhelming than it has to be."

"It's not like I have a choice," she said.

"I was initially going to wait until tomorrow night to consummate our petty human marriage and just planned to toy with your emotions tonight," Sesshoumaru saw a spark of anger in her eyes "But you can choose to do it now. Less pain for you."

Kagome turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact. She wanted to think for a second. "What would do," she asked not looking at him.

"I would never be in this predicament. However, I'm fine with either choice."

Kagome swallowed. "I guess now."

"Then undress," Sesshoumaru said losing the somewhat nicer tone and regaining his usual cold asshole tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Their marriage wasn't the stuff of fairy tales. There was no romance; no love. There were no long gazes at each other from across the room. There were no cheesy clichés; no kissing in the rain. He needed his legacy secured and she was an easy target. The time wasn't right. The couple wasn't right; the two were wrong from the start.

Kagome lay in her panties as Sesshoumaru's hand was tracing down from her stomach to under her panties. She gasped when she felt him slip a finger in between her womanly folds.

The two didn't break eye contact as he slowly forced two fingers inside of her. She made a throaty moan and saw a glint in Sesshoumaru's amber eyes.

"How are you still a virgin," he asked huskily; seductively. He was truly curious. She wasn't ugly, beautiful in fact.

He slowly moved his fingers, getting her wetter for what was to come.

"I," she said breathy. "I love God."

Sesshoumaru had a relatively straight expression, but Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted more.

"I love God, so I stayed a virgin. And I wanted to wait for the right guy," Kagome gasped when she felt him go in deeper than before. "I wanted to wait for the right guy, so it would be a very special wedding night."

Sesshoumaru took a clawed finger and ripped the middle of her bra, exposing her breasts. He started to kiss and even lightly nibble her breast. Kagome let out a deep breath of pleasure as her eyes closed. He listened to her heavy breaths, her moans, and her heartbeat. After tonight and after the mating, he would go back to treating her like the inferior being she was, but for now, he wanted it to be a relatively good experience and he wanted her to be relatively prepared.

"All demons have an inner beast," he said kissing her neck and rubbing her clit. "My beast along with myself prefers a rough rutting. Be prepared," he warned.

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace with his fingers. Kagome started to moan louder as she felt something build up inside of her. She wasn't sure what it was but it was bubbling over and making her insides explode.

She arched her back and moaned in ecstasy. Sesshoumaru watched her expression and waited for her to come back for her orgasm.

"But if I had," she said breathy. "If I had known I'd be married to you," she took a second to control her breathing. "I probably would've whored around to all the guys I've ever liked."

Sesshoumaru smirked. He moved between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. This was the point of no return. There was no going back from here.

* * *

She watched him sleeping next to her. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. She recalled his hot skin on hers, the feel of his breath on her neck, and the intensity in his eyes. They lay naked next to each other in the bed. Kagome looked at the markings that signified his heritage. She would never admit it, but she found that she liked watching him sleep.

"I'm aware of how amazing I am," Sesshoumaru said, eyes still closed. "But how long do you intend to stare?"

Kagome was taken aback. "H-how long were you awake?"

"I was never asleep."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she accused.

"I wanted to see how long you would stare." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and got out of bed. Kagome blushed and turned away.

"It's a little late for shyness now, koi," Sesshoumaru smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she said not looking at him. "Tired."

Sesshoumaru had put on his boxers to make Kagome more comfortable. "The soreness will fade. As for being tired, you'll have to sleep on the plane."

"Okay," Kagome said.

The two of them took showers and left for the airport. Kagome marveled at boarding a plane. She had never flown before and found it to be exhilarating. Every little thing was new to her and exciting. She had thought she would be more scared but even looking out the window and seeing the beautiful sight, all she felt was calmness.

Sometime during the flight, she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru had watched her like she watched him not even hours before. He felt no attachment to her. Only that the things that scared her or the small things that excited her, he wanted to protect. Perhaps it was the way her thighs felt around him or the sounds of voice as he had taken her. Or maybe it was the way she had breathlessly moaned his name and engraved it into his memory. He looked at her with no attachment but he knew that was a lie.

Kagome slept almost the entire plane ride. When it was time to leave, Sesshoumaru regretted having to wake her up. He looked at her quiet sleeping face and thought that he would miss this. He had the feeling that the only time he would feel peace was when she was asleep.

"Get up," he said roughly pushing her shoulder.

Kagome quickly woke up and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and got up. "We're here?"

"No, Kagome," he replied sarcastically. "We're going to leave the plane and drop thousands of miles down."

Kagome snorted. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Can't say that I disagree."

"Well getting rid of me won't be that easy," she said following him off the plane.

"Obviously my good fortune had run out."

"Jerk," she called him rolling her eyes.

"Twit."

"Arrogant youkai."

"Weak human," The two of them had entered to airport and was greeted by their driver as they continued their insults.

"You're impossible," Kagome remarked. "I'd be shocked if you got along with anyone."

"I happen to get along with many; as long as they don't annoy me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, if you were to kill anyone who has ever annoyed you, it wouldn't be 1 or 2 killings; it would be a second holocaust."

"… touché."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were taken to their ocean front hotel. Kagome thought it looked more like an apartment then a hotel room. It had a large receiving room with furniture and a television. There was a small bathroom and an amazing bathroom that had a balcony overlooking the ocean.

Kagome rushed to the balcony and stood by the railing. She breathed in the ocean air and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"This is amazing," she exclaimed wide eyed.

Sesshoumaru took pride in her excitement. It made him feel that much more superior to her. He admired her backside when she turned back around to look at the scenery. He was looking forward to their next sexual encounter. Even before their first time, he had thought she would make a good bed partner. She was feisty and a spitfire. Once they got past the whole virgin ordeal, he imagined that they would entertain each other quite well in the bedroom.

"Change and we can see the sights," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome enthusiastically ran and chose clothes to change into. "Hecks yeah to silver linings," she said to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

She was an angel and he was a demon. Everything about them screamed 'wrong'. She was innately good and he had slayed millions throughout the course of his life. There was no in between for the two of them - they were polar opposites. The newlyweds walked along the ocean. People around them watched them thinking how perfect they looked. They watched her pick up seashells in awe and watched him observe her. They couldn't hear the bickering between them. The exchange of insults and clever quips didn't fall on their ears. All they saw were two beautiful people who put the moon and stars to shame.

"How long are you going to insist on picking up rocks," Sesshoumaru said voicing his boredom.

"Oh I don't know," she said rather sing song. "Until I grow bored."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Your simple mind would never grow bored from this."

"Hey," she said insulted. "I'm not simple minded. I'm complex."

"Perhaps. But only as complex as the rocks you are picking up."

"They're seashells," she said. "Besides last I check this was my honeymoon, and I'll do what I want."

"Sorry miko, but I have to disagree. It is our honeymoon."

Kagome let out a short high pitched laugh. "I don't care if you disagree. Honeymoons are for the wife not husband."

"You're delusional. Honeymoons are just an elaborate set up to consummate a marriage."

"Blah blah blah blah blah. That's all I hear from you."

Sesshoumaru was about to retort when Kagome tripped like the clumsy fool she was.

She stay on the ground with her hands on her ankle.

Sesshoumaru knelt down and examined her ankle. "It seems you twisted it."

"No duh, Sherlock," she said with tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her. "You truly don't aspire for grace, do you?"

"It's not my fault I tripped," she said defensively. "It happens all the time."

"Not to me. Would you like to be taken to a physician?"

"Noooooo," she gaped. "I can't afford to see a doctor."

Sesshoumaru gave her an incredulous almost insulted look. "Do I look poor?"

"You having money doesn't mean I have money. And if you want to get into semantics, you are not poor but I most certainly am. Just take me to the room. It'll heal on its own."

Sesshoumaru looked at his now wife in his arms. She looked so small and weak. But she wasn't. He knew that she could stand her ground. Few things scared her. He learned that the first day he met her, in his father's study.

"Am I getting heavy?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You weigh little more than the seashells you were picking up."

Sesshoumaru carried her all the way back to their room.

"I knew you had to have at least one kind bone in that oversized body of yours," she said as he put her on the bed.

"I believe most with at least a modicum of class would offer a word of thanks."

"I guess I am particularly grateful. Even though it is common sense to assist your injured wife by carrying her. But since you made the notion to ask for thanks I suppose I'll trouble myself with it."

"Miko, you honestly call that a thank you?"

"I said I was grateful," she said innocently.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "There are places I wish to be. Don't leave the room until I get back; I'd rather not have to file a missing persons report."

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"My time is too precious to sit here and watch you."

"Well, where are you going," she asked.

"Somewhere you might want to go."

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru left Kagome in the room.

"Jerk."

"I heard that," he shouted from behind the door.

Kagome scoffed and then angrily crossed her arms. "Stupid ankle," she stared at her injury. "Stupid me for not taking Kaede seriously."

Something caught Kagome's eye other end table. She hobbled her way over to it and picked it up. "Stupid Sesshoumaru for leaving his credit card for me to use," she smiled.

Kagome ordered every pay per view channel and every food item on the Hotels menu that sounded even a little appetizing to her.

If she were going to be stuck alone in a room, she might as well do some damage.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sesshoumaru had tried.

He really did. He tried to get out of the marriage and more importantly the mating. But here he was, on his honeymoon, hours away from being mated, to her.

Not that he hated her. No, he didn't hate her. He only wished he could lie that easily. He simply disliked her and found her annoying. God's was she annoying. The way she couldn't control her pathetic heartbeat was annoying. Her shrieking was annoying. The fact that she entertains his family's idiocy is annoying. Her being friends with his useless half-brother was perhaps the most annoying.

Which reminded him. It was one more thing he could add to the, 'Why Inuyasha will eventually be killed' list.

_1.) __Being born._

_2.) __Being alive._

_3.) __Being Inuyasha._

_4.) __Breathing._

_5.) __Being acquainted with and overly friendly with my wife._

A little voice in the back of his head then reminded him of the things that he didn't find annoying, such as how she looked. The first thing he did was tell that little voice to shut the hell up and then he thought of her physical attributes.

She was exceptionally beautiful, he thought wishing he could easily lie, again. He noticed how everyone stared at her in awe at the wedding. How people unconsciously stopped to stare at her at the company dinner. Even his father, commented on her beauty when he arrived back to Japan. There was nothing ugly about her.

Though there were many who exceeded her in beauty; perhaps lying wasn't so hard after all, he thought.

Sesshoumaru had left Kagome to simply avoid her. There was a small thought in the back of his head and now it was finding a small voice. He would definitely pay fate back, for daring to slight him in such a way.

As soon as he died, the fates and even the Kamis would pay dearly.

Sesshoumaru vowed his vengeance and made his way back to Kagome to finish the rest of the job.

\\\\\\\\\\\/

Kagome had the room filled with various confections and foods on several carts. She was watching one of those vampire movies and was inwardly gagging at the cheesiness of it. But at the same time, she desperately wanted to be Bella. She needed to be with a vampire.

She took a bite out of each slice of cheesecake, to decide which one she liked the best. It came between the peanut butter banana bonanza and the chucky chocolate craze. She decided she would just finish both slices and end the competition there.

Just then Sesshoumaru walked into the bedroom to see Kagome with a mouth of cheesecake. He was rather repulsed.

"Why canch you vee like edghwerd?" she accused, mouth full.

'Oh how the fates would pay,' Sesshoumaru said to himself.

Sesshoumaru used the hotels phone to call the front desk and tell them to remove all the junk from the room.

Two hotel workers came and nervously cleared the room of every dessert and every food item. Kagome sat with her arms crossed giving Sesshoumaru a very dirty look.

"I was eating that."

"It's nice to see you can state the obvious."

Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang. He answered it and became even more so annoyed then he already was.

He angrily hung up. "Get up," he said, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"What's wrong," she asked getting off the bed.

"My idiot half-brother seems to have gotten himself kidnapped," Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up. "We're heading back immediately."

The two housekeepers who were still in the room watched in awe as the two disappeared from the balcony in a white ball of light.


	9. Chapter 9

He would often wonder if people could see him suffering. If they could sense his loneliness; feel his pain. He wondered if they would care. He was born in a time where Demons reigned as all powerful and humans were scared scattering rats. And it didn't matter that he was born a prince. No one thought of him as the son of a princess and king. No, he was trash. He was lower than the scattering rats and he was the stain that all demons couldn't stand to see.

Even his own brother couldn't stand him.

His older brother. God how he wanted to be him when he was younger. He remembered walking the halls of his parents castle several centuries ago. Servants, concubines, slaves, soldiers, everyone bowed down out of both fear and respect when they saw his older brother. Those same people, sneered when they saw him. Everything came so easy for him. Things were handed to him. Respect was thrown at him. He was the morning fucking star and all he was, was the shadow in the darkest part of the swamp. He wasn't royalty like his brother, no, he was a hanyou – a nobody.

He had to work. He had to struggle; to suffer. And for a long time he didn't care. It fueled him. Whether it was sheer motivation that fueled him or hate, he wasn't sure. But it made him strong; it made him who he was. For centuries he had to fight for the food that kept him alive and the shelter that shielded him from the cold. He didn't need anyone. Even when his father eventually tracked him down, he didn't ask for help; he didn't depend on him. He didn't depend on anyone.

Until one day he met her. A loud, obnoxious girl with wild hair and caring eyes. With her he made true friends. He could depend on her. She told him that he deserved happiness. Actually… she shouted and beat it into him. She told him not to run. Because of her existence, he was no longer trying to prove himself to anyone. The chip on his shoulder had vanished when she appeared. He thought he was strong before but no, he wasn't. He was scared. Alone.

But now? Now, he was strong. He was bloody, bruised, beaten, and still human, but he was still strong. She fueled him. She gave him the hope that was never there. She was his best friend and he was going to fight like hell to get out.

All he wanted was acceptance.

_"I quite like the half demon Inuyasha. After all, he's my best friend."_

And she gave it to him.

His human ears could hear footsteps head towards him. He heard the sound of a lock being turned. A dark chuckle resonated throughout the room as someone stepped in. It was dark; too dark for his human eyes to see who it was. The only thing he knew was that he was a hanyou also.

"Are you going to join me or be against me, Inuyasha," the voice asked seemingly amused.

"Go to hell," he spat out.

"What a shame," the voice said. "After all you and I, we're one in the same. Outcasts with no place in the world. You'll never truly be part of a family. You will always be the odd one out; the black sheep – the hanyou," the voice said. "But it won't be that way with me as your ally. I know how it feels and if you just join me and my group, we can teach all those whoever looked down on us a lesson."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Just tell me your fathers and older brother's weakness. Tell me how to beat them or suffer by my hand."

Inuyasha let out a short mocking laugh. "Do your best you piece of shit."

Although Inuyasha couldn't see it, his prison guard was smiling sadistically. "It'll be my pleasure."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

It had been three days. Kagome was now passed shock, fear, panic, dread, and was now at zoned out insensitive bitch zombie mode.

She sat at the table with Touga and Satori. She was vacantly staring at the table. Sesshoumaru was somewhere in that same room and Izayoi was upstairs crying. That's all that pathetic woman did, was cry.

Apparently Inuyasha had gone missing when he was in his human state. They couldn't sense him, so they could only assume that there was a barrier of some sort. Though she doubted that Sesshoumaru really even tried to find him.

And she voiced it to him. She yelled, screamed, accused and jabbed her finger so hard in his chest that she just might have broken it.

But now she was out of fight. She was out of tears and panic. Her heart had left the building. So here she was, sitting at a table, staring.

Absentmindedly she listened to the conversation going on around her.

"Is she catatonic," Satori asked with little worry in her voice.

"I'm sure she's just exhausted. She's gotten the least sleep out of everyone here," Touga answered. "Looks like we have no choice but to post pone the mating till after we find him."

Satori scoffed. "Inuyasha's predicament is no reason to put off something so important."

Kagome was beginning to tick like a bomb.

"Leave it to him to ruin everything."

_Tick._

"Satori that's going a little over board. Inuyasha is sheltered. He wasn't raised to be strong like Sesshoumaru."

"The half breed was raised pathetic," Sesshoumaru said annoyed. "Why exactly are we wasting our time?"

_Tick._

"My thoughts exactly," Satori exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that concerning ourselves with your brother is considered as wasting time."

"Well since we're on the subject of worrying about others. We might as well worry about that poor mother of his also," Satori said in a sarcastic tone. "After all, Inuyasha's weakness came from her! Her son is missing and all she can do is cry."

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Touga, Inuyasha should've been raised to be strong and smart enough to not get kidnapped. Izayoi obviously babied him too much."

"Perhaps that's true," Touga agreed.

_That was it. _

"Shut up," Kagome said quietly, still staring at the table.

All eyes were on her.

"Excuse me," Satori said.

"I said," Kagome said louder and more forceful. "Shut up!"

She then immediately turned her head to look in the direction of Touga and Satori. She was livid.

"Inuyasha is not weak. He was not sheltered. He was ostracized, left out and had to live in the shadow of not only his great father, royal mother, but his perfect freakin' brother! He was born with a shit hand of cards and he became something strong and tough," Kagome said angrily. "Inuyasha is not weak. He is strong. And he will be fine. So why don't you all shut up about how weak and pathetic he is, before I show you how weak and pathetic you all are."

Kagome turned her back and stared at the table. "He knows what strength is," she said more quietly and calm this time. "Strength is finding hope when there was none to begin with. He knows what that is. So have some faith in my best friend."

Touga and Satori were in shock at her outburst. And Sesshoumaru was less than pleased with her defending the half breed.

"Sesshoumaru, you should probably take her home. It's already late and Kagome needs sleep, away from here," Touga said.

Sesshoumaru reluctantly complied. "Let's go," he said to Kagome.

She stay unmoving. "I'll wait until Inuyasha is back."

"I don't have the patience for this," he said in a threatening voice. "Get up so we can go."

"I said no," she challenged.

Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "I recall you vowing to love, honor, and obey me."

Kagome hit his back. "Then you're stupid! Because it was love, honor, and respect! This isn't medieval times!"

Sesshoumaru endured the assaults that were being taken out on his back. That is until they got to his car. He opened the back seat door and threw her in, as rough as he could without really hurting her.

"Asshole," she called him as he shut the door.

Since they got back, the two of them had been staying at Touga's house. Kagome rarely slept so they hadn't slept in the same room. Much to Kagome's satisfaction. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru inside his house and upstairs. He stopped at a room.

"You'll be staying here," he said.

"We're not sharing a room," she asked confused.

"By some stroke of luck, our mating has been postponed – hopefully forever. Our marriage has been consummated. My sleep is the most important thing to me, so since there is no real reason for us to share a room, you'll be here and I'll be over there," he pointed down the hall. "Don't wake me," he said coldly and then walked to his room.

She stuck out her tongue at him when he turned.

She looked around her new room. It was a good size and tastefully decorated. The room was bright. The curtains were a sheer bright yellow and her bedding was a nice floral pattern that was yellow with a light green border. There were fresh flowers on her night stand – daisies; her favorite. She wondered how he knew that.

Kagome restlessly walked around her bedroom. She sat on her bed, just to sit back up. She sang a song just so it wouldn't be so quiet. She slowly slid down the side of the bed and fell to the ground. Pulling her knees to her chest, she lay her head down and silently prayed that Inuyasha would be okay.

She pulled out her cell phone and looked at it.

She promised she wouldn't call. She promised that she wouldn't think about him or even care. But she started to dial the number that she since deleted.

"Hello? Kouga?"

"Kagome?" Kouga answered his phone sleepily.

Kagome couldn't find the words to say. So she remained silent.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…" she still didn't have any words.

Kouga sighed. "I heard about dog turd. He's going to be fine. Now are you going to be fine?"

"I just feel so helpless," she said, voice breaking.

"Do you want to come over?"

"No," she said in a voice that sounded like a prayer.

"We don't have to make up. Apologize or forgive. We don't have to miss each other or reminisce. You don't have to be alone. I'm sure Sesshoumaru doesn't care but I do. Just come over. We can watch your favorite movie."

"Okay," she said weakly.

"Then I'll be here," he promised.

She didn't think of it as a moment of weakness. She felt it was her simply being human. Something traumatic happened and she wanted comfort.

Kouga, Inuyasha, and her were like the three musketeers. Sort of. Kouga and Inuyasha were always bickering and arguing but overtime they had actually become good friends. Even when Kouga and Kagome started dating, nothing really changed. They still hung out; they still made jokes. Even with Sango and Miroku in the mix, the three of them had a more profound bond.

Until… they weren't. Once the line had been crossed; once barriers have been destroyed – things cease to be the same. They thought things would never change in terms of their friendship. But that wasn't true. When Kouga cheated on her everything changed. He had shattered her heart and their friendship. She didn't want to make amends. Neither did Inuyasha. But she was alone. Usually Inuyasha would be her go to; her person. But he was gone. So, for this one night, she was going to take him out of the little box she stored in the darkest corner of her past and be like before.

Before Kagome even knocked on the door, Kouga had already opened it.

"You took a cab," he asked, looking at the cab parked behind her.

"Yeah, lend me 10 bucks."

Kouga smiled that lazy smile that made her fall in love. "I'll get my wallet. Wait inside."

Kagome went inside and looked around. He wasn't a messy person but he lived a messy life. He preferred it that way. It made him feel at home; it always has. He lived in a one floor, 2 bedroom house. His living room had a matching set but there were pizza boxes, soda cans, and random items of clothing strewn about.

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kouga came back in and sat next to her.

"I heard the council changed their minds about the mating," Kouga said. "They said that the marriage would be enough for a few years."

"Yeah," she said.

"Does Sesshoumaru care that you're here?"

"He doesn't know."

"Why'd you call?"

Kagome leaned into Kouga and started crying. Kouga didn't flinch or pull back. He patted her back and started to stroke her hair. He knew that she liked it. "I- I need you to be my best friend again. I need to forget everything that happened. I took you out of the corner because I need someone. Please, just right now, be like how we were."

"Dog breath he's an idiot. The dumb ones always survive. You don't have to cry."

"It's been days."

"Well that idiot has gone missing for centuries. He's resilient. Have some faith the guy."

Kagome sniffed and then rubbed her nose against his shirt.

Kouga smiled. "You never change."

The two laid on the couch together, with Kouga wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I really am sorry."

"I know," she said softly.

"Can't you forgive me," he quietly pleaded.

She slowly shook her head no.

He lightly kissed the back of her head and whispered, "I will always love you."

"Then why was I so easy to let go?"

Kouga stayed silent. He didn't have an answer to give. So he stayed silent. Kagome closed her eyes and finally slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where have I been you asked?  
Playing Pokemon, Donkey Kong Country, and Final Fantasy on Vizzed=)  
I also lost my creative inspiration:(  
But the inspiration for this story has returned! And I finally defeated all pokemon games... MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
whatever... it's winter break... I am not lazy and childish... I just enjoy a fun game every now and again;)**

* * *

Kagome woke up. She blinked a couple of times and registered that she was still on the couch with Kouga's arm wrapped around her. She knew that if she was awake then he was to. He was always a light sleeper.

"You must still be asleep," she said softly. "So, you're going to lay there, eyes close, and sleep while I talk to nobody," she lay quietly for a moment. "I'm not angry," she whispered. "Truth is, I never really was. I was just hurt. But this isn't healthy. I'm going to leave and this thing we have, is going to be officially over. I hope that we can all be friends like before. Next time we come across each other, we're going to smile and be friends. But nothing more. This is our clean slate."

Kouga lay there, completely unmoving with his eyes closed, but he heard and felt every word.

She got up slowly and left.

The sun still wasn't up and there were hardly any cars driving on the streets. She walked back wondering when she would eventually get tired and decide to call someone. Sometime during her walk she noticed that she was crying. When did that happen, she wondered. Inuyasha missing was just a part of it. It reminded her of why she held the ones she loved so tightly. They always end up leaving her somehow. Her father died 9 years ago. Her best friend – his sister – went missing 6 years ago. She was declared dead 2 years ago; although no body was ever found. Her grandmother died when she had graduated high school. Her grandfather was constantly in and out of the hospital. And Kouga – Kouga cheated on her. In fact, her damn cat even died a few months ago.

Why was she so easy to leave, she often wondered to herself. Maybe she was destined to be alone.

Then sun was slowly starting to turn the sky a reddish color. She wondered how long she had been walking and why Sesshoumaru had to live so damn far. She also wondered why she didn't have her damn car.

She also wondered why this teen boy was pulling on her wrist. "Can I help you," she asked a boy who looked to be in high school.

"Such a pretty face shouldn't be walking alone."

"Such a young boy should be getting ready for school."

The arrogant teen scoffed.

Kagome inwardly sighed. How did she get herself into these messes? He was obviously the aggressive type. She was wondering if she should scream, kick, and run or beat his ass and teach the punk a lesson.

And then it came to her… Jenna Marbles face.

She stood there with her frozen Jenna Marbles face. The annoying overly aggressive teen boy didn't even put up a fight. He mumbled some profanity and other things under his breath and walked away.

"Heh heh heh," Kagome chuckled and continued her walk. "Thank you Jenna Marbles," she said out loud.

Her mind was occupied of thoughts of Inuyasha the rest of her walk back. When she finally reached the house she walked inside and much to her surprise Sesshoumaru was up and not too pleased looking. She took off her shoes and gave him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong with you?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I just went for a walk."

He growled.

"A very long walk."

He flexed his claws.

"And I stayed the night over at Kouga's," she so fast that it sounded like one big word.

"Then you've killed him," he roared.

Kagome was either too shocked or too scared because at the moment she couldn't think of what to say. It was like one of those moments where there are so many things you could say running through your mind that you can't seem to pick one.

"Why do you care," she finally asked.

She saw his crass annoyance immediately turn to cold anger and she regretted the question. But then, she smiled a big mischievous and smug smile. "Are you jealous," she asked cheekily.

"You're my wife," was all he said.

"So you are jealous. Maybe you should've thought of that when I was sad and alone," she said in a mocking tone.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll skin the wolf slowly. Perhaps roast him over a fire afterwards."

"Heh. Getting rid of the competition, eh?"

Sesshoumaru grinded his teeth slightly. "He is no competition."

"Then why get rid of him?"

"For fun."

"How pathetic. Anyways you're up early."

"Well that half breed has managed to find himself back home. So of course my father felt it necessary to call me."

Kagome's face lit up. "Really? That's awesome! Let's go see him."

She then noticed Sesshoumaru's appearance. He had bed head and wore wrinkled pajamas. The flannel plaid kind. Very out of character, she thought to herself. He also seems tired and groggy even.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you? Indolence suits you."

Sesshoumaru let out an annoying sigh. "So what? I detest morning. How does that give you the excuse – a lowly human – to partake in careless insolence? Hm?"

"Arrogant bastard," she muttered, fully knowing that he heard her. "Anyways, I want to see Inuyasha. Let's go."

"I don't care what you want to do. Go yourself."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I do have this thing called a job," he said. "Idiot," he muttered before returning upstairs.

"Stupid idiot Sesshoumaru," she muttered, to which he responded, "I heard that."

Kagome went and put her shoes on when she saw Sesshoumaru's car keys on a hook by the door. She grabbed them and smiled.

'Never drove a Bugatti Veyron before,' she thought silently.

\\\\\\\\/

Sesshoumaru was having one of the worse days of his long life. First, his idiot father called him, waking him up a full hour earlier than he would have liked. Second, his idiot brother wasn't dead. Third, he would have to murder one of the Western House's allies. And fourth, his car was missing. The dumb wench had taken it. So, he had to waste his precious time and energy by walking to his garage across his house and grab another car. He decided on the Benz – which he did quite like. It wasn't too ostentatious but it still alluded to his never ending wealth and superiority.

"Driving modest today, eh?" One of Sesshoumarus' colleagues – Tsukuyomaru – remarked when he saw Sesshoumaru come out of his car.

Sesshoumaru ignored his sarcastic comment. "I heard your daughter ran off with a human man to elope," he said walking to the building with Tsukuyomaru following behind.

"Yeah, she did," he said running a hand through his hair. "Poor Shizu nearly had a heart attack."

"I can imagine."

Tsukuyomaru was a bat demon whom Sesshoumaru had been acquainted with for centuries. Sesshoumaru didn't quite like him but he didn't dislike him either. He tolerated him. He didn't offer a word of congratulations when he mated a human woman – Shizu. In fact, he found it to be ridiculous. Shizu came from a poor village that held no value whatsoever. Tsukuyomaru's clan would regularly attack their village, but one day he saw Shizu and decided that he would protect the village. And he did. The attacks stopped and he lived peacefully with her and eventually their pup. Sesshoumaru could not fathom why he would live in a foul smelling destitute village. Though, the bat did live in a cave before, so perhaps it was an upgrade for him.

"Anyways," Tsukuyomaru said more cheerfully. "Perhaps she will make me a grandpa soon. That would nice," he thought silently about the thought of having a grandpup around. "Oh that reminds me; I heard the mating has been postponed. Has the hope for the heir been postponed as well?"

Sesshoumaru and Tsukuyomaru were already on the top floor of the building. Sesshoumaru grabbed a few things from his secretary – which were just faxes, messages and things like that.

"Perhaps," he eventually answered. "If I'm lucky she'll die from old age before I ever mate her."

Tsukuyomaru laughed. "Oh you never change. But you're wife's cute. You should feel lucky to have her."

"My wife's human. I should be lucky to get rid of her." Sesshoumaru noted how easily lies were being formed. So easily in fact, that he hardly noticed them. Sesshoumaru glanced at the clock. "This chat has been time consuming. Go have one of my many useless employees put together charts comparing our stocks to last months. Also, I want a full report on the cost of company resources for the past 6 months. And fire someone two floors down and have that office assigned to Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru went inside his office but stopped with his hand on the handle. "Actually, forget that last part. Give Inuyasha a cubicle. The dirtiest cubicle you can find."

"With one of those chairs that don't adjust," he added and then walked in his office, closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his swivel chair and thought of ways to stay at work later than usual. He mentally made a list. Business calls, looking over charts, threatening employees, going over business proposals, mundane meetings, and possibly firing useless baggage.

But first things first, he decided he would think of ways to make Inuyasha's life hell at work.

The cubicle and chair was just the beginning. He decided that he would assign him a secretary. At first, he wasn't going to because he wasn't that important. But then, he thought it would be better to assign him a completely useless and incompetent secretary; a secretary that will not help him but cause him more headaches and work. This will give him more reasons to throw him into traffic. In fact, he will hire an aspiring actress to play the role as Inuyashas' disastrous secretary.

He would then make him dig up financial records from the beginning of time, past employee records, and even things that just don't exist.

And when the half breed failed – which he will – there would be… consequences.

Sesshoumaru spun once around his chair. "What else," he silently questioned.

He would turn Inuyasha into his errand boy. He would tell him to fetch him a peppermint mocha coffee with two straws and when given to him, he would throw it at Inuyasha, glare at him and then claim he wanted it chilled instead of hot or vice versa. And when he would come back he would question why he wasn't given a biscotti. Sesshoumaru didn't even care for biscotti's.

Inuyasha should be lucky to have a brother like him, Sesshoumaru thought. After all, how many brothers spend so much time and effort in thinking of them?

He spent the next few hours, absentmindedly look over papers, attend meetings, and other boring things. Usually he would be more invested in his work – however, his sleep was cut short. And even the great Sesshoumaru didn't wish to work when his sleep was cut short. Inuyasha would pay for that.

"Miss Kagura Kaze is here to see you sir," his secretary said through the intercom.

He pushed a button on it. "Send her in."

Kagura came sauntering in. Her outfit was provocative and her expression was seduction – as usual. "Miss me?"

"Perhaps," he answered nonchalant.

One corner of her mouth lifted in a grin as she arched one eyebrow. "Oh?" She sat on a corner of his desk. "How much?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and looked her over with an inquisitive eye. "Not enough to disgrace my disgrace of a wife."

Kagura smiled. "Too bad. Especially since most demons know that you can't even stand her."

He smirked. "It is too bad. However, I like her more than you would think."

"Really now? Well, that's an interesting piece of information," her eyes shined with something. Fear? Guilt? Sesshoumaru wasn't sure. "There's a rumor," she said.

Sesshoumaru arched a questioning brow.

"If you're going to mate her – do it fast. Don't postpone it Sesshoumaru. Bad things may be coming," she said standing up.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just that there's talk of someone wanting your influence. I heard it a while ago… That there was someone who wanted you to mate someone he could control or something of the sort."

"Why didn't you mention it then?" he asked calmly.

Kagura shrugged and looked at her nails. "You wouldn't fall for something so foolish. However, they may just kill precious wifey before you mate her."

"Hn," he said thoughtfully. Did he want Kagome to die? No, he most definitely did not. He stood up and started gathering a few things.

"Though, you may not even care. Would you, Sesshoumaru?"

He moved his eyes to meet hers. "I recall saying that I like her more than you would think."

"Enough to sire hanyou pups?"

"Enough to keep her alive," he grabbed the necessary things and went to leave. "I'll walk you to your car."

"How nice," she said. "You should have some time though. Things are quiet."

"Hn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's not much but I've been having horrible writers block with all my stories so it's looking like they'll just be dropped.. besides this once since I really like this one  
****And I had this great outline for Eternity but I need like a couple of chapters to catapult it to where I need to be and I just have nothing... absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Kagome had a pillow in her hand standing in the middle of Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She was glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru who was just looking over some papers at his desk.

"I know what you did," she said in an accusatory tone.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He simply jotted something down and walked over to his bed. He took off his tie and started to undo his shirt.

"Don't ignore me," she raised her voice.

He continued to say nothing. He wondered how long she was going to stand there looking foolish. He knew what he did, he didn't however, know how she knew.

_Earlier that day_

_Sesshoumaru had left to go home. As he was driving he saw someone that he wanted to have a little chat with._

_He pulled over and leisurely walked over to the insignificant waste of life._

"_Kouga," he said._

"_Lord Sesshoumaru," he greeted. "How's the wife," he put emphasis on wife, as if to remind him that they're not mated. As if he needed reminding._

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You will leave what's mine alone," he said grabbing him by his shirt._

_Others were looking at the two powerful demons with fear and curiosity. They hurriedly passed them to avoid any… casualties._

_Kouga gripped his wrist and pulled it off. "She came to me," he challenged. "Perhaps you should put a leash on her if you can't even keep her from running from you."_

_Sesshoumaru clenched his fist but then calmed himself. There were too many witnesses; he couldn't rip his throat out here. He would do it in a more private place. So his lawyers wouldn't have to work nearly as hard. He looked out to the street and noticed that as always cars were zooming pass, speeding and driving recklessly. _

_However, his lawyers were competent. _

_Sesshoumaru grabbed Kouga effortlessly with one hand and threw him into the traffic. He was petty enough to take a moment to enjoy the sounds of cars hitting him and him yelping like an injured pup. He walked to his car with a smirk. Oh the small things._

"Are you listening to me!"

Kagome huffed. Sesshoumaru was ignoring her and she was livid. She narrowed her eyes and locked them on the target. She rushed over to him and started to beat him with the pillow.

"Stop! Ignoring! Me!"

Sesshoumaru raised an arm to block the attacks. He ripped the pillow from her hands and hit her with it once, which sent her flying into his desk.

"You stupid," she grated as she picked herself up. "Piece of shit," she yelled the last part and jumped on his back. She wrapped his hair around one hand and started beating his head with the other.

"Miko, you will get off of me this instant," he attempted to pull her off but her death grip on his hair prevented him from doing so.

This was war.

Kagome was ignored all day and kept in the dark about Inuyasha. She was already in a pissed off mood and now her idiot husband was ignoring her. Someone was going to talk to her; even if it meant… well… war.

"I will not!"

Sesshoumaru reached behind and grabbed Kagome. He flipped her over on to the bed, but with his hair still around her wrist, it didn't really do much but bring them face to face.

Shock registered on her face, but she quickly regained her composure and started to claw at his face. "Get off of me!"

"I'm not on you," he grated. In truth, he wasn't on her. He was hovering above her. He grabbed her wrist.

Kagome started kicking her legs, pulling his hair and bit the hand that held hers.

Sesshoumaru inwardly winced at her blunt teeth. He decided that this 'game' was enough; he wrenched each of her small surprisingly effectual hands and held them above her head.

Kagome was breathing heavily and she continued to glare at Sesshoumaru through narrowed eyes. A blush crept across her face when she realized that his shirt was unbuttoned. She quickly turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow. "What's with the sudden reservation?"

"You piss me off. Go to hell asshole," she said, still looking away from him.

His eyes wondered down the side of her neck to the rise and fall of her breasts and then up to her face.

'What the hell,' he said to himself. She was attractive enough and if he waited to grow fond of her, she would be dead from old age. So he might as well. He held her wrist with one hand and used the other to lightly creep its way up her shirt.

Kagome gasped.

He put his lips on the inside of her neck and lightly bit it.

Kagome's eyelashes fluttered on Sesshoumaru neck as she blinked a couple times. She slowly lifted her leg and caressed the side of Sesshoumaru's. He loosened his grip on her wrists.

She used this opportunity to bite Sesshoumaru on the inside of his shoulder and elbow him in the face. She jumped up on the bed and hopped off.

"Glory to the Kamis! Glory to the Kami's!" Kagome praised with a fist in the air as she ran out of the room.

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed and contemplated what just happened. Was it a victory? Or a loss? She was annoying him and he wanted her gone. So it was obviously a victory. Now his room was quiet and he was free to sleep in peace. Yes, it was most definitely a victory. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. He changed into pajama pants. How he loved his pajama pants. They were loose and comfortable. They also reminded him of his old Hakamas. Sort of.

But then again… the wench had struck him and ran off as if it were her victory. He couldn't allow her thinking that he – the great Lord Sesshoumaru – was wallowing in defeat. He paced his bedroom contemplating on what he should do. He then stopped, determined. Regardless of what the miko thought, he knew that he was right. He was always right so therefore it was her defeat and his victory.

/\\\\\\\\\

Inuyasha knew that she was pissed. The piercing look of death in her vacant stare, her clenched fists, and her frightening aura were all signs of such. He suspected that it was because she was treated as an outsider and wasn't told anything. They were currently at a shopping center and Kagome had her eyes locked on a puzzle. He was sure that she was imagining his death.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said breaking their silence. "I'm sorry about all that secrecy nonsense. But I really don't remember much." Silence. "I mean you know how I get when I turn full demon." More silence. "Look I'll tell you everything I remember once it's just us in private."

Kagome was still silent. She was looking at the puzzle. Slowly her arms reached out in front of her and picked it up. It was perfect. It was 1000 pieces and when finished it was a picture of a beautiful flower garden. Kagome chuckled lowly and manically. She was oblivious to the entire world. This puzzle was too perfect. The perfect revenge.

She would open it and take out several puzzle pieces. She would then meticulously shave one side of each one so it would be a different shape. And the she would go to Sesshoumaru complaining of how she can't solve the puzzle. Him being the arrogant ass he is would of course mock her.

Then she would challenge him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kagome chuckled lowly at the thought of him frantically searching for the correct place of the altered puzzle pieces. That would teach him to mess with her.

Inuyasha looked at her friend with fear. He feared that he would have to have her committed. She was staring at a puzzle box in her hand with a serial killer type of smile on her face. He blamed his no good useless brother.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as if nothing happened. "So you just went full demon? You don't remember anything else?"

Inuyasha shook his head. It was a lie. He remembered the beginning but the first thing his father said was to keep quiet. Kagome was in a delicate position. And the more she knew the more involved she would be. He hated it. And he hated his brother. But for once in his life he was thankful to have him. He would protect Kagome.

For the rest of Inuyasha's life, he will continue to hate and resent his older brother. But he will also respect him for being able to offer Kagome protection where he could not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ehhh... def ran out of creative mojo.. I think it shows... I hope it comes back though lol  
**

**Gladly taking any recommendations or hints as to chappy ideas haha... perhaps different viewpoints will get me somewhere**

* * *

Inuyasha was ruthless in his full demon state. He cut through guards, maids, and guests as if they were nothing. He also left his captor – Naraku – bloodied and for dead.

However, over the course of the day he was able to regenerate. Now he was screaming in a frustrated rage. He threw every object and punched every wall. The ones that were lucky to escape Inuyasha weren't that lucky anymore. Naraku impaled them with his tentacles, sliced their throats, and ripped out their hearts so fast that they were still beating.

Taking several deep breathes he narrowed his eyes and stared at his mess. _They would pay. _He noticed one last maid trying to get away. He instantly impaled her in the abdomen to stop her and then slowly stalked towards her.

Gripping her throat, he held her against the wall. She was crying and fear filled her eyes.

Slowly and sadistically he would increase the pressure over her throat. She coughed up blood and eventually his grip was so tight that he had maimed her entire neck; he let her lifeless body and head fall to the floor.

Woefully he looked down on her. No one respected or liked him; not even his workers. They only feared him.

He only ever wanted to be like and accepted. Which was why he targeted Inuyasha. He was sure that he would gain an ally with Inuyasha; after all, they were so similar. But he wasn't prepared to find that he felt some sort of filial loyalty to his family. So, he would be killed as well.

Pushing his hair back, he straightened himself and regained his composure. He decided that it was of no matter. He would find another outlet, another way to infiltrate and destroy the ever beloved and respected House of the Moon.

After all, nothing lasts forever and even the strongest can fall. He would attack the weakest link immediately. Not for the satisfaction of revenge and blood but to merely send a message.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Listlessly, Kagome lay on the sofa at her families shrine. She was bored and tired of demon nonsense, so she went home. But she forgot about the fact that her family was boring. Her grandfather was in the shed going through 'demon wards', Souta was playing a video game and her mother was making food.

"Souta," she turned only to be faced with his back. "Stop playing video games and talk to me," she whined.

"Come on sis," he sounded annoyed. "I'm close to beating this level. Don't you have a husband to bother now?"

She made a dirty face and pouted. Even if she wanted to bother that guy, she couldn't. They all went to some exclusive demon council meeting. As if she'd want to go to that. Sango and Miroku were on some date at the zoo. She, Kagome Higurashi, was utterly alone and utterly bored. Reluctantly she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hi mama," she said looking at the pot. "Need help?"

Her mother smiled. "Oh no, dear. I'm already done," she kissed her forehead. "Set up the table and I'll make you a plate."

Kagome set the table, while her mother called her brother and grandpa over to the kitchen. They all sat and ate just like before.

"Kagome," Souta said with a serious expression. "You eating here every day when you moved out was cool. But seriously, don't you think you should eat at your own house now?"

"Souta," his mother reprimanded. "Your sister is welcome over any time."

To which Kagome, stuck her tongue out at her little brother.

"And besides, we both know that Kagome can't cook," she added in.

"Yes, in fact just a couple weeks ago I saw that she tried to hide her burnt ramen," their grandfather recalled.

Souta laughed mockingly and Kagome pouted.

"You guys are mean. I cook just fine."

Just then, Souta burst out into laughter. "Ha! Sure you do sis."

Kagome gave her brother a dirty look and then smiled down at her plate. Everything was still the same, and that made her happy. Her grandfather continued to go on about demons – completely disregarding who her husband was – her mother talked new recipes, and her brother Souta simply teased her the entire time.

However, as they were enjoying their meal and company, enemies lurked in the shadows, preparing to attack. Their orders were clear; kill the family, but only severely harm the girl.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Sesshoumaru was growing weary of the meeting. Inuyasha was recounting everything that had happened and his father and the other elders were discussing what they were after. Obviously they were after their lives, but clearly they were too dense to understand that.

"I believe that this Naraku poses no real threat," Touga said confidently to everyone in the room. "Inuyasha was able to at least slow him down and our House has never been stronger."

There were murmurs of agreement. But there were some who were skeptical.

"And what about the human girl," one of the skeptics asked. "How important is she to you?" It was directed to Sesshoumaru. "Her vulnerability makes her an easy target and can easily put you in risk."

Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes.

Another, stood up. "Yes, we must all remember how the great Inu no Taisho fell because of a human woman."

Touga let out a warning growl.

"Point is, she is a liability. Either mate her or discard her. Females have a way to wrap people around their fingers and turn them into careless beings."

/\\\\\\\\\

Kagome and her family were hiding in the basement. She had a barrier around them so they would be able to scent or hear them. Kagome felt a sinister demonic presence and immediately forced her barrier around the entire shrine. However, she could only keep it up long enough to run downstairs. Souta was buried in their mothers chest and her grandfather was saying it will be fine.

But Kagome knew better. This had to be tied in with Inuyasha's kidnapping.

Quickly, she dialed Sesshoumaru's number. It rung but there was no answer. She left a message.

Hurriedly and frantic she said, "Sesshoumaru, I- I didn't know who else to call. There are demons in my shrine. I think they want to hurt me or us – my family us, not you and me us. Please help," she shut her phone."

Taking a deep breath, she realized he wouldn't come in time or even at all. She could hear them upstairs, destroying things looking for them.

She got up and said, "I'm going up there."

"Kagome no," her mother said adamant.

"They'll find us eventually," Kagome countered. "I'll be fine. Grandpa's wards should be able to keep you hidden for a little while. At least until I lure them outside."

She picked up a paper ward from a drawer in the basement and stuck it to the wall. It glowed bright for a moment which was a sign that it worked. She picked up an old bow and slung a quiver across her back. Grabbing an arrow she started to go up the stairs.

"Stay quiet," she said turning back to her family. "And don't follow me. I can take care of myself."

With each step she grew more and more nervous. She was going to face several demons on her own and she was scared.

She took a deep breath. '_Five seconds and you have to keep breathing. Four, try not to be scared. Three, and I may die from a heart attack. Two seconds left, and I wonder what's behind the door. And one, there's no turning back.'_

Kagome was now closing the basement door behind her. She carefully made her way through her house. It was completely trashed and destroyed. She was in the living room and noticed that they even went as far as to slash her sofa. What was the point of that?

"Stupid girl," a male voice said which made Kagome immediately turn around. "Should have stayed hidden; the chase is half the fun."

Kagome had her arrow poised at the youkai who spoke. There were two other, each at either side of him and they were laughing.

"Stupid demon, should have picked a different shrine to trash." She let go of the bow string and sent an arrow flying straight into his heart, purifying him immediately. She quickly grabbed another arrow and made a run for the outside.

The two others were now angry and desperate for blood. They didn't care about orders, they wanted her dead.

One of the demons leapt for her leg and pulled her down. She turned to her back and tried to fight him off by erecting a barrier around her body. Which forced him to recoil but not before slashing her abdomen with his claws. She got up and immediately put a hand to her wound and continued to run until she was finally outside.

"Run all you want," one of them taunted. "But you're only human and you can't run forever."

She was face to face with the both of them. Her injury weren't so bad, it was more of a series of scratches. But there was one that was particularly deep, and although she wouldn't die, she was definitely losing blood.

"Bring it on," Kagome said determined with her bow at the ready.

They both ran towards her, and she smirked at how easy it would be. She sent an arrow flying which would purify one but as one of them was struck, the second jumped up before she could process. He landed right behind her and had her roughly by her throat.

"Don't be too confident, human," he said it like an insult. "Now I'm going rip out your insides, but I'll make sure to keep you alive long enough so you can witness your family being ripped apart, limb by limb," he licked the outer part of her ear, making her shutter.

Kagome clamped her eyes shut, trying to erect her barrier or bring forth her purifying powers but she was too tired and too hurt.

But then by the grace of God, she no longer felt the demon on her back or more importantly his hand on her throat.

"Perhaps I was wrong in thinking you had strong bloodlines," Sesshoumaru commented nonchalantly. "He was only a low level demon after all."

Relieved she breathed out, "You came," and then the stress and the blood loss caught up to her. She fell to ground, unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome was still unconscious. Sesshoumaru had bandaged her wounds and put her in bed so she could rest. He placed a damp towel on her head and then left her to go downstairs.

It was decided that her family could no longer stay at the shrine. It was a temporary solution but they were now residing in a small house that no one knows about owned by Izayoi. It was also hidden by charms and spells so they were well protected.

Touga was downstairs waiting for his son.

"Care to tell me who attacked my wife," Sesshoumaru questioned coolly.

"Unfortunately Kagome had purified the two demons to oblivion and you killed the third. There was no one to question," they both took a seat.

"Hn."

Although outwardly calm, he was mad with rage. Who would dare harm someone that belongs to him? "Could it have been Naraku?"

"That would be the logical answer," Touga said. "What will you do son?"

He wore a pensive expression. "I do not know father. I'm leaning towards skinning the foolish bastard alive but then again, burning him to a crisp seems to also hold a certain satisfaction. But there is also the classic ripping out his throat option. Which do you prefer?"

"I meant of Kagome."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Perhaps tell her to not be such a target."

"That's not what I meant," Touga sighed.

"It's of no matter. She'll be dealt with and taken care of," he stood up – his father followed suit. "Now, I do have business to attend to, so I will delightedly ask you to leave."

"Such a mean son I have," Touga pouted. "But this is not to be taken lightly, consider all your options," Touga patted his son on the shoulder and left.

Sesshoumaru went up to his room. He had a few papers to look over and had to respond to a number of emails. Given the circumstances, he arranged for his work to be sent to him by Jaken. He found it hard to focus. All he could think about was Kagome and her bleeding abdomen and the look on her face when she saw that he came.

The look on her face was not something he would easily forget. It was like she had just laid eyes on her last hope, as if she had resigned herself to her fate until he showed up. That didn't sit well with him.

He didn't want to be her last hope. He didn't want her to associate him with hope at all. He didn't want to be anything to her – besides her 'arrogant' and 'cocky' husband that she was forced to marry.

Things were changing; they were changing. And it was so gradual that he didn't even notice until he became the very thing the council was warning him of.

Listening to her voicemail he had become flustered. And although he wouldn't actually admit it, he was scared. Losing her might cause him to have a bad day.

Outwardly, however, he would never show it. He got up and went to check on Kagome. He was hesitant to open her door but he did so anyways.

Kagome was awake. She was sitting up and had a hand at her wound. "I would say thank you for saving me, but it would seem you didn't do such a great job, champ," she said sardonically.

He raised a brow. "You're up earlier than expected. And here I thought you would be less of a nuisance while wounded and unconscious. Clearly I was wrong."

"You so often are," she winced from her wound. "Where's my family? Are they okay?"

He took a seat at the end of her bed. "We moved them to a safe location and yes, they are fine."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned onto the head board and smirked triumphantly. "I knew you cared about me," she said haughtily.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You're being ridiculous, why would I care about such an annoying ineffectual little human?"

"Well gee I don't know. But seeing as how you saved little ol' me, I can only assume that you care about me. But I don't blame you. I mean it was only a matter of time before you succumbed to my charm and personality. And of course, my face."

He blinked once and then gave her a slightly sympathetic look as if he was embarrassed for her. "I'll send word for a physician; it would seem you have some brain damage." He got up to leave.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow at him. The movement caused her to wince.

He casually turned around and caught it. "You're not too bright, are you?"

She scowled.

"No, seriously" he said. "What did you hope to accomplish? Did you think that this pillow would actually hit my person and that it would somehow faze me even in the slightest?"

"Annoying youkai," she muttered under her breath.

"Ineffectual human," he retorted turning to the door and leaving.

When he closed her bedroom door, Kagome spiteful stuck her tongue out at the door. "Stupid Sesshoumaru," she muttered. She lifted up her shirt and started to unwrap her bandage. She could see that her blood didn't completely soak through but she could still see that it had seeped up.

When she completely removed it, she scrunched up her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. The other scratches had already healed but the one that slashed the deepest was still there. It was clotted with dry crusted blood and it was unsightly. She wished she could heal herself quicker.

Sesshoumaru was inwardly torn about the entire situation. He could mate her but in truth, he still did not wish to. He grabbed his phone and made a phone call.

"Meet me at my office, immediately."

Grabbing a few things he left by flying on his cloud out of his bedroom window. He didn't want to waste time by doing such a time consuming thing as driving. He arrived just ask Kagura was floating down on an oversized feather.

Gracefully she hopped off and sauntered her way over to him. "Miss me?"

"Perhaps," was all he said and the two of the walked inside the building and to his office.

They both took a seat. Sesshoumaru appeared passive. "Kagome was attacked," he said uncaring. "Do you have any information as to why?"

She raised a brow. "I know it happened and I can speculate as to why but as for any definite answers, I have none."

Kagura looked amused. "It seems you truly do care for her more than most think. Tell me, what is it about her that's got you so besotted and flustered?"

"I wasn't aware I appeared flustered."

"Oh you don't," she waved a hand. "The great Sesshoumaru falling in love with a human. How… disappointing. But I will see what I can find out." She got up and then left.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave and said to himself, "_I do not love her. I don't care for her."_


End file.
